NY NY (new york new york) Second Season
by cardiff1984
Summary: Jeff eventually confronts his shooter, who also had a personal issue with someone else. Greg and Helen's wedding day, doesn't go according to plan. Harry and Tina's marriage is thrown into turmoil, when the evil Jill Flanders causes chaos. Jeff attempts to help new love, Sylvia retrieve her son from crooked FBI agent Benedict, but is caught between his war with Mafia boss Carlo's.
1. Season Two Preview

**DURATION OF SEASON: 1996-97**

**DURATION OF SERIES: 1995-2003**

**DURATION OF EACH SECOND SEASON EPISODE: 50-60 Minutes. **

**MAJOR CAST/CHARACTER MEMBERS.**

**Harrison Ford **= Harry Wilson, husband to Tina Mcquire Wilson and younger brother of bad Cop Jeff Wilson. Spent years in New York City trying to get over death of his and Jeff parents, works as an architect/designer. Non smoker, not a heavy drinker either. Still trying to forgive Jeff for his abrupt excile after their parents murder, who suddenly turned up out of the blue at his and Tina's wedding. Tina is the love of Harry's life, they both have a daughter whom they never met after Tina was forced to give the baby up for adoption. Devestated by the miscarriage of his and Tina's second child. Harry is hardworking and considers himself a family man. Recently has had a major falling out with Jeff again and wonders if Jeff's presence in the big apple is not appreciated anymore. Harry appears in every episode of series.

**Carrie Fisher** = Tina Mcquire Wilson, wife of Harry Wilson, high school sweetheart, Harry is the love of her life. Reunited with mother, Audrey Mcquire and father, William Mcquire, after about 2 years apart following a few domestics. Her twin brother is Greg Mcquire, who she loves and adores very much. Both herself and Harry have a daughter whom they've never met, recently miscarried their second child, following an attempt on her own life. Struggling to accept Jeff as her brother in law, hates him for what pain he has brought to both her mother, Audrey and best friend Lola. Tina told Jeff 'She will not be responsible for her own actions.' Tina is the third long running character of series.

**Clint Eastwood** = Jeff Wilson, cross between Good and Bad, either smart, cunning, lovable, cruel, unpredictable, trying too hard to make an impression or others have to pick up the pieces. Older brother to Harry Wilson. Went into excile, soon after his and Harry's parents murder and re- appeared sixteen years later at Harry's wedding. Jeff desperatly wants his brother to forgive him and wants to bond, something that was rare anyway. Hated by Greg and Billy Mcquire, lusting with Audrey Mcquire, Tina is cautious of him and Lola is madly in love with him, but Jeff, who knows? Has already been involved and partly caused heartache to his family and old foes. Four people have already died before him, including Lola's mother, all because of Jeff's dark history. Somebody has now decided to put two bullets in him. Season Two will determine his fate and the revealing of his shooter. The list could be too long. Jeff is the second longest running character of series.

**Mark Hamill** = Greg Mcquire, Twin brother of Tina Mquire Wilson, whom he loves and adores very much, and is over protective of her. Son of William and Audrey Mquire. Engaged to Helen Wilde, a recovering drug addict. Greg himself is a recovering alcoholic, both trying to trust one another. Has recently reconciled with his father, after suffering abuse at the hands of his father when he was a child/teenager. Working with his father and having a new love in his life has turned his life around, but who knows what lies ahead for Greg. Hates Jeff Wilsons guts and threats that he will get even for what happened to Tina.

**Nancy Allen** = Helen Wilde (Mcquire), Engaged to Greg Mcquire, feisty girl, hard spoken at times, yet can be supportive and soft. Recovering Drug addict, former prostitute. Currently under going counselling with Greg to try and let go of their addictions and move on for a future together. Been asked questions by her estranged mother in law, but wants to prove she is the right woman for Greg. Has had a few confrontations with Jeff, but none to suggest any feuding between the two. Tina has come to accept Helen, yet Lola at times doesn't feel comfortable around Helen at times, they did have that punch up the night before harry and Tina's wedding. Greg and Helen have a hard fought future ahead of them. Are Helen and Greg past the Gauntlet and onto happier times?

**Sean Connery** = William (Billy) Mcquire, Husband of Audrey Mcquire, father of Greg and Tina. Reconciled with both of his off springs and wife, Audrey. Trying to make up for all the times he made his son hate him and for how he forced Tina to give her baby up for adoption. Trying to make something of his marriage to Audrey. Caught up in a feud with an old friend and with Jeff Wilson. Hates Jeff Wilson too and finds that his presence in New York is not appreciated. Old friend, becomes enemy, who is late murdered by a bomb planted in his car. Still has a dark side to him and uses his usually strategy, blackmail. Begins to wonder what secret Audrey is hiding.

**Joan Collins** = Audrey Mcquire, wife to William Mcquire, and mother to Greg and Tina. Can be quite sassy and out spoken. Not too afraid to get anything off her chest, even if it means offending someone. Very over protective of her off springs, desperate for Billy to prove how much he loves her, feels insecure on that front. Currently caught in a predicament, recently had two affairs, with Jeff Wilson and Norman Labelle. Norman is dead, Jeff is currently copped out. Terrified that Norman will never forgive her for what she has done. Will this marriage last?

**Kathy Bates** = Lola Sheldon, long time friend of Tina Mquire Wilson, they're almost like sisters. Lovable and chirpy, can be a calamity at times. Spent a life time trying to find the love of her life. Recently thought she found her man in George Clarence (steve martin), but it wasn't to be. Has a soft spot for Jeff Wilson, but currently holds hate for him, blaming him for her mothers death and insists she never wants to see him as long as she lives. Will she continue to hate him or will she love him at the same time. Or is there another man of her dreams on the horizon?

**Sondra Locke** = Sylvia Mckenzie, new police chief/captain at NYPD. Hard spoken, rough and ready and has a love/hate/lust/working relationship with Jeff Wilson. Provides a tug of love between her and Lola. Re- instates Jeff Wilson, yet Sylvia's tactics and goals are far beyond what is expected of the police force and Jeff is drawn into dangerous territory yet again.

SEASON TWO, OPENING SEQUENCE IS EXACTLY THE SAME AS THE FIRST SEASON, WITH THREE WAY SPLIT SCREEN, SAME STREAM VIDEOS, DALLAS STYLE. DALLAS VARIATION THEME, SEASON 3 (2).

**STARRING IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER:**

**NANCY ALLEN**  
**KATHY BATES**  
**JOAN COLLINS**  
**SEAN CONNERY**  
**CLINT EASTWOOD**  
**CARRIE FISHER**  
**HARRISON FORD**  
**MARK HAMMIL**  
**SONDRA LOCKE** (first appearance episode 18) 


	2. Episode 16

**Episode 16: Two Rounds For One. **

A neighbour to Jeff Wilson exits her apartment as the double bang has been brought to her attention. She turns and spots Jeff unconscious and bleeding from two gun shots. The assailant has disappeared. The neighbour lets out a piercing scream and phones for an ambulance. The ambulance arrive and rush Jeff to accident emergency. The doctors determine they need to control Jeff's bleeding and needs an operation asap as he has ruptured his spleen.

A little over half an hour later, Harry is awoken by a phone call from the hospital and informed of his brother Jeff being shot. Harry is horrified and hurries to the hospital.

Tina is still comforting Lola following her mothers sudden death at the hands of Norman Labelle, who is now dead himself. Lola is adamant she will never forgive Jeff for allowing his antics to bring a dangerous man into their lives and having her mother pay the price. Tina insists she will not forgive him following her miscarriage. Tina offers Lola to spend a few nights at her and Harry's apartment, but Lola appreciates her best friends concern but declines, stating she wants sometime by herself. Tina nods and tells Lola to call her, if she needs anything. Tina heads home, leaving Lola to cry alone.

Billy is sat in his office in the dark alone drinking down a bottle of Scotch (co- incidence he's scottish). He has just learnt his wife Audrey has just revealed her affairs with the recently deceased Norman and the currently copped out Cop, Jeff Wilson. He is so wound up he hurls his glass at the wall.

Audrey is sat home in tears, biting her nails and watching the TV nervously, as it seems her revelation has somewhat destroyed her marriage.

The Doctor tells Harry they are doing everything to make Jeff comfortable and that they are trying to control the bleeding from his spleen and that Jeff may need a blood transplant. The Doctor tells Harry that he will let him know when Jeff is out of surgery and when he can see him. The police from Jeff's force arrive to question Harry. They ask Harry does he know who would want to try and murder his brother?  
'That's what I've been asking myself for the last half an hour,' Harry replies.  
'There could be potential suspects within your family,' Officer Mann interrogates.  
'What are you trying to imply?' Harry asks.  
'Mr Wilson's neighbour claimed she saw you go into his apartment later tonight and you had an almighty argument and he through you out,' Officer Carol states.  
'So?' Harry shrugs.  
'You have history after all, none too good as I presumed,' Officer Carol replies.  
'Like you said, that's history,' Harry adds. 'The only person that I could think of in trying murder my brother is Norman Labelle and he's dead.'  
'Yes, we've took that into consideration too,' Mann claims. 'From what we gather his son wanted revenge for the death of a old friend, when they were kids and he ends up dead himself, alongside a drug smuggler. To end this farce, poor Mrs Sheldon had to die protecting her daughter. Would you say Miss Sheldon would want Jeff to pay for what happened to her mother?'  
'I know Lola, she wouldn't harm a fly,' Harry explains.  
'Of course not, but then there is your wife and yourself,' Carol implies. 'Norman Labelle tried to murder your brother, but ended up putting your wife in the hospital and killing your unborn child.'  
'Yeah, well, I was at home tonight if you must know,' Harry counters. 'And before you ask, my wife, Tina, was comforting Lola following her loss at her apartment tonight.'  
'Then there is your father in law,' Mann continues. 'He has a history of domestic violence I hear.  
'I bet Jeff told you that when he was on the force,' Harry figures.  
'Very good, just like your brother you don't miss a trick,' Mann teases.  
'What about the person who killed Norman Labelle?' Harry adds. 'It sounds to me that whoever put the squeeze at that murdering Son Of A Bitch, could have shot my brother. It sounds to me that the person who did this, was working for Labelle and caused my wifes miscarriage.'  
'Don't you worry yourself on that now, we're already looking into that situation,' Carol says.

Tina arrives home and finds Harry is not there. The telephone goes and it's Audrey, she sobs that Billy has walked out on her. Tina heads over to her mothers.  
Harry phones the apartment, but Tina doesn't pick up.

Audrey tells Tina that she is fearful of losing Billy again and that attempts at happy familes at far beyond repair. Tina stands up to go fetch her mother a glass of water and accidently knocks her fathers briefcase over which flips open and a wod of cash in it's thousands fall everywhere. A note falls out with it. It reads " Get out town while you're still in one piece Wilson. I'm keeping Norman Labelle off your back for now, this is your last chance, or I just may let it slip that you're to his radar, than he thinks. Take this as a warning to you, if you know what's good for those cocky boots of yours, WW."  
Both Tina and Audrey are shocked to learn that Billy was going to help Norman rid of Jeff, but as usual Billy used bribary and blackmail.  
'Dad, bribed Jeff to leave or he would tell Labelle that he was in the city,' Tina gasps. 'Looks like you're not the only one with a dark secret Mom.'  
'Oh my God, you don't think...?'  
'Dad, could blabbed to Labelle, which brought Labelle to the apartment, during the celebration of our pregnancy. Jeff arrogance in refusing to budge, cost me your grandchild.'  
'Now, wait a minute, Labelle came to the apartment with Lola and Rose,' Audrey remembers. 'Bit of a co-incidence, that he would show up with them.'  
'This is confusing,' Tina sighs.  
'It's a conspiracy from where I'm standing,' Audrey cries.  
'And you fell into that trap too mother,' Tina said. 'Lola told me, she met Labelle while out with her mother. I'm gonna find out what she knows. But, I'll tell you this, if I find out, Daddy had any part to play in my miscarriage or Rose's death, then he hasn't changed one bit. I don't think I could ever forgive him.'

The doctor informs Harry that they've removed the two bullets and Jeff is out of danger and he can go see him, but he is under anesetic. Harry see's his brother Jeff unconscious and stays with him.

Next morning, Greg and Helen call in on Audrey, who has had Tina stay over night. Tina tells Greg that Billy was involved in a conspiracy with Labelle to get rid of Jeff. Greg is angered by this and storms over to Billys office.

Greg arrives and punches his dad in the face, accusing him of causing Tina's miscarriage. Helen tries to calm him down. Greg angrily tells Billy, that he will never change and he also states that he can shove his job up his ass. Billy argues that Audrey slept with Labelle and Jeff because he wasn't given her the attention she craved. Greg storms out of the office with Helen.

Greg is furious with his mother for her silly affairs with such dangerous and cunning men, but Tina comes to her mothers aid and insists, there are two sides to every story. Greg stands by his decision and refuses to accept anything his father says. Then the news of Jeff's shooting is shown on TV. Greg, Helen, Tina and Audrey and gobsmacked by the discovery, just as the police arrive for questioning. Tina quickly hides the money, but Greg insists their father takes the fall. Tina refuses.

Police also head to question a grief stricken Lola.

Police also arrive to question Billy at his office.

Harry then calls Audrey's apartment and Tina answers, while the police are in the apartment. Harry explains, there is a strong motive that Billy could have done this. Tina refuses to believe his words and tells him to sit tight and that she will be over to the hospital shortly. Harry goes to check on Jeff as he regains consciousness. Harry asks Jeff if he saw who did it? Jeff nods and whispers that Billy shot him. Is Jeff telling truth?

**END OF EPISODE SIXTEEN.**


	3. Episode 17

**Episode 17: Bitter Vengeance**.

_Special Guest appearance by:_

_Michael Douglas as Steven Whittaker._

The police arrive to question a conscious Jeff, who immediatly informs them that it was Billy who shot him.

Billy is taken in for questioning, but he quickly denies shooting Jeff, although he confesses to blackmailing him with money, although he only did it because he saw Jeff as a threat to the family.

Audrey shrugs to whom may have wanted Jeff dead and Tina says the same. Greg almost blows Billys cover, but also denies knowing anything. Helen also states the same.

Jeff exlains that Billy bribed him to leave New York or he would tell Norman Labelle of his whereabouts. Jeff also figures that he was the one behind the bomb that was planted in Norman's car and possibly behind Tina's miscarriage, although that attack was for him. Jeff knows Norman was behind that stunt.

Billy is granted bail at a price and is thrown out of his home by Audrey and states that blaming her for her sleeping with Norman and Jeff isn't compared to what danger he put their daughter in and his actions drove an insane man to seek revenge and leave Tina's best friend motherless. Billy claims that Norman felt he betrayed him, when he saw Jeff at Harry and Tina's get together to celebrate her pregnancy and figured he was protecting Jeff. Tina also tells her father, that he has played a major part in stopping her being a mother, first sixteen years ago and now recently and his tactics and dark power has caused heartache and slates him for being a hard hearted father and insists that he is just as bad as Jeff is. Billy exits and retreats to a hotel.

Harry confesses he found out that Billy was involved somehow with Labelle and Tina is mortified, but Harry insists he was disgusted as much as her family was, but wanted to guarantee Lola's safety, because he didn't trust both Jeff and Billy. Tina adds that it didn't make matters any better and that a life was lost.

Lola admits she was thrown in Labelle trap and that Jeff was involved with him somehow, which ultimately caused her mothers death. She died to protect her, because she wanted to save Jeff. The police ask her why would she want to risk her own life for Jeff's.  
'Because I love him,' Lola replies. 'But I hate him, I loath him.'

Greg tries to convince his mother to start divorce proceedings right away and take Billy for every penny he's got. Helen interrupts and tells her fiance that both Audrey and Billy should work things out on their own. Greg argues that his father is not a family man and that he suffered years of physical abuse at the hands of his father and wants to see him suffer. Suddenly, the police arrive with a warrant to search the residents and they find the bribery money and the note.

They scour Billy's office for evidence and check up his phone records in which he made plenty to Norman Labelle and Jeff.

The police also have warrants to search Harry and Tina's apartment, where they discover a hand gun and they take it in for forensic evidence. Billy's fingerprints are all over them and is the same gun that shot Jeff.

Billy is arrested at his hotel and charged with attempted murder. Billy pleads that he has been set up and demands his lawyer. Under interrigation, he tells the police, that his wife Audrey had an affair with his once friend Norman and Jeff, but he stormed out of their apartment and went straight to his office and claims he has no incline how it got there.

Audrey fears the worst that Billy may have done it, in which Greg says it's no skin off his shoes, to him both Jeff and his father are scumbags.

Harry is shattered to learn that his father in law would go so low and hide his gun in his and Tina's apartment, when it's most likely the gun would be found. Tina suspects foul play and figures it wouldn't be her fathers style. He would almost set himself up for attempted murder. Harry suggests that he investigates and Tina keeps it between himself and her.

As the days go by, Jeff stands by his words that Billy had shot him. Harry is not too convinced by his currently injured brother, who seems is only saying that Billy shot him, because he despises him and wanted him out of the way. Harry reminds himself that a hitman was hired by Labelle to sabotage Jeff's car, which caused Tina's miscarriage. Harry concludes that Labelle isn't a suspect, as he was killed, but whom, he doesn't know. While in his office, a news bulletin comes on the TV screen, of the hitman who sabotaged Jeff's car and it is revealed he murdered Norman Labelle as Norman didn't pay him for the sabotage. The hitman was found murdered, but Harry recognizes him. His name is Lawrence Whittaker, brother of his former work colleague and current friend Steven Whittaker(who appeared in 'pilot', 'a curse down the aisle', 'prodical brother' and 'the search part 2'.)

Harry visits Steven, who is mortified by his brothers death and explains that he felt guilty for allowing his brother to get involved in dangerous activities. Steven says that Lawrence was cut out their fathers will and he threatened to contest it, but with his track record it wouldn't be right.

Harry and Tina head to the hospital, where Jeff admits that Lawerence paid him a visit, before he discovered Lola's kidnapping and while Tina was in the hospital. Jeff says he paid Lawerence to scare him off, not to kill him. Harry is livid, but promises not to shop his brother. Tina is far from happy, but has agrees to keep quiet. Jeff suspects conspiracy and adds that Billy could've known Norman hired Lawrence and went along with the sabotage and when Norman went M.I.A with Lola, Lawrence could've got pissed and tracked Norman down and planted the bomb, sometime after Lola was safe. Jeff figures, Billy was worried that Lawrence would implicate him and killed him, prior to shooting Jeff. Tina smells a rat and finds Jeff a little unconvincing.  
'Did you really see who shot you Jeffrey?' Tina abruptly asks.  
'I knew you wouldn't believe a word I say,' Jeff moans.  
'I don't,' Tina nods.

Tina and Lola share a coco together and Lola remembers how cosy Audrey and Steven were getting at her mothers funeral.

Tina returns to her mothers apartment and asks her if she has been involved with anybody else since, Jeff and Labelle? Audrey is incensed by her daughters accusations. Tina argues that her father could end up going to jail for twenty years for something he didn't do. Audrey drops another bombshell, that the night she confessed to Billy and Jeff got shot, she called Steven over and had another moment of madness and slept with him. When Audrey got back from the bathroom he'd gone.  
'Now, I remember, Billy didn't take his gun, the gun that shot Jeff, he always left it in the draw, the other gun he would keep in his office, but he didn't have neither on him,' Audrey explains.  
'Oh my God,' Tina gasps.

Tina demands Harry call the police, but insists they go to the hospital and talk to Jeff first. They head to the hospital, where they find Jeff has discharged himself from intensive care.

Steven Whittaker leaves the pool club, where he is a member and spots the shadow of Jeff Wilson in the dark alleyway. Steven is scared.  
'What do you want Wilson?' Steven panics.  
'I'm gonna ask you one more time, a third time isn't an option,' Jeff whispers. 'You're gonna have to ask yourself one question. Do I feel lucky? Well, do you ya punk?'  
'Oh shit,' Steven gasps.

**END OF EPISODE SEVENTEEN.**


	4. Episode 18

**Episode 18: New Alliances. **

_Special Guest appearance by: _

_Michael Douglas as Steven Whittaker._

Jeff corners his shooter Steve Whittaker in an alleyway next to the pool club, knowing he pulled the trigger and that he set up Billy Mcquire for his shooting, although Jeff was willing to allow Billy to take the fall. Steve picks up a pole and prepares to attack Jeff with, but Jeff defends himself pretty well and starts punching Steve. Steve has no answer to Jeff's fighting skills.  
'Alright man, I've had enough,' Steve yells.  
'Like hell you have,' Jeff angrily replies, punching him again.  
Jeff throws him over a car and grabs him again, ready to strike at him once more.  
'Don't kill me Wilson, don't!' Steve panics.  
'Killing is too good for ya,' Jeff whispers, knocking him down.  
Suddenly, Harry and Tina appear in the Alleyway and stop Jeff in his tracks and encourage him to let the police handle Steve. Tina informs Jeff, she is annoyed that he would allow Billy to take the fall for something Steve done. Harry confronts a fractured Steve and tells him, he is bewildered by how far he was will to go to try and murder Jeff, but figures that Steve killed his brother to stop him contesting a will by their father, that was altered after his death. Steve confessed to killing his brother, but admits it was a moment of madness.  
'Lawrence dishonered our family, he was an outsider and wasn't worthy of it, but dear old Dad insisted he was just lost in his own shadow and needed to be recognized,' Steve explains. 'I just didn't see him as my brother anymore and I wasn't gonna let him destroy my legacy. He called me from a motel just outside the city and asked me to meet him, while I was at your mother's apartment, Tina. He told me, that he knew what I'd did and he had proof. I wasn't gonna let the little bastard steal from me, what he didn't deserve. I stole your fathers gun and headed to the motel. Lawrence confessed to murdering Labelle and I told him to tell the police. He threatened me that if I let him rot in jail, that I'd go down with him for fraud. I pulled the gun on him and he lunged at me and I pulled the trigger, then he was gone.'  
'But why Jeff?' Harry demands.  
'C'mon,' Steve continues. 'Ever since the day, your precious brother gate crashed your wedding day after sixteen years, I lost the one person I called a brother. You didn't recognize me anymore. In fact it felt like you turned your back on me as soon as Tina waltzed back into your life. But, Jeff was ruining you, he dragged you into the same mess, that my asshole brother was involved in. It would never have ended, you needed piece, I just wanted you to recognize the friendship we had, I couldn't let him destroy you. (flashback of gunning down Jeff). I went straight to his apartment, I knocked on his door twice until he stepped into the hallway and I shot him. I couldn't go back to Audrey and Billy's apartment, so I waited for you to head to the hospital as I figured you get the call and I used a pin to break into your apartment and hide the gun, with Billy Mcquires fingerprints on it and then I went and drowned my sorrows ina local bar.'  
'I can't believe you would go so low, just because you felt neglected,' Harry sighs.  
'Not only that, it felt my father chose me over my brother and you snubbed me for this dark horse,' Steve says.  
'I'm sorry you feel that way,' Harry acknowledges. 'But, this downfall of yours was your own doing. I undersatnd you felt the need to be noticed by me, as a brother figure, but your act of vengeance has had fatal consequences and I'm sorry Steve, but it looks like jail is the only way for you.'  
Steve Whittaker is arrested and charged with the attempted murder of Jeff Wilson and the murder of his brother Lawrence Whittaker. Billy is released from jail straight after Steve's confession.

Jeff is hauled into NYPD and Jeff claims he suffered difficulties with his memory and thought that Billy did infact shoot him, but was mistaken and apologizes for any inconveniance. His boss fires him as he has brought shame on the force (Norman Labelle case, death of Lola's mother, wrongful entry of a house with a warrant out of duro stiction etc) and feels that Jeff brought the Police Department into disrepute. Jeff's career as a law enforcer seem to be over and heads to clear his desk.

A few days later, Billy returns home and tells Audrey that he is moving out and is filing for divorce on grounds of adultery. Audrey argues that Billy played a part in Tina's miscarriage and condemns him for allowing himself to get himself involved with a nutcase, who cost Lola's mother her life. Billy adds that Audrey slept with that nutcase and she'll have to take it up with her lawyer.

Greg and Helen announce their wedding date and Greg is adament that his father will not be attending the wedding and that he will find a new career, since working for his father will almost be impossible.

Tina visits her father at the Trade Center and balls him out and calls him a hypocrite. Tina curses Billy for willing to help a man, who had deadly intent, plus he never looked like treating Audrey as his wife. Tina slates her father again and states that even though she is glad that he was freed, he will still be the same man he was all his life, ruthless, a blackmailer, power hungry and a briber. Tina says she loves her father, but doesn't like him much and will struggle to except him as her father. Her trust, cost her second child. When Tina leaves, Billy falls to his knees in tears.

Tina and Harry take Lola out to dinner to try and cheer her up. Lola is grateful and explains that if it wasn't for her closeness to Tina and Harry for that matter, she would be lost. Later, Tina informs Harry she will return to acting in a few weeks.

Harry's project is close to construction.

Helen goes to visit Audrey to encourage her to have dinner with her and Greg, but finds her passed out after drinking. This worries both Tina and Greg, Greg especially, where the drinking is concerned and Helen insists Greg stay calm.

Tina demands Billy go see her mother. Billy answers, 'I am who I am, just like you said Tina.' Tina is upset and breaks down in Harry's arms.

Jeff gets drunk in his apartment and hurls a glass of vodka at his mirror in anger.

TWO MONTHS LATER, appear on the screen. Jeff is working on a fruit stall, Tina is back on Broadway, Harry's construction of the 'New Jersey Suspension Bridge is under way, Greg and Helen are to be married in three weeks, Audrey and Billy are civil to each other despite going through a divorce and Lola gets her life back on track. As Jeff works on his stall, a black car pulls up and a womans hand signals for him to get in. Jeff hops in and the car speeds off. Jeff recognizes the woman as Sylvia Mckenzie (sondra locke). Sylvia is an old flame of Jeffs from his later teen years. Sylvia is declared new Sergeant of NYPD and that she learnt every dirty trick in the book from Jeff years ago and is willing to bring him back to the force. Jeff accepts being reinstated. Jeff is stunned by his Ex's appearance and points out that any dirty work, must be kept out of his family as he has put them through enough. Sylvia smiles and says that any police or conspired business, would be kept behind closed doors or under the sheets.

This is Sondra Locke's first appearance and is now a cast regular. 

_ Spoiler: Michael Douglas will make a brief guest appearance as Steven Whittaker in the Fourth Season episode 'Vertigo.' He will then make his final guest appearance in the Final Season (s8) episode, 'Return And Demise Of The Original Out Cast.' _

**END OF EPISODE EIGHTEEN.**


	5. Episode 19

**Episode 19: Bachelors Glitch.**

_Special Guest Star Sigourney Weaver as Jill Flanders._

It's the night before Greg Mcquire and Helen Wilde's wedding day. Helen is in demand of Harry making sure her husband to be is alcohol free by the time she walks down the aisle. Helen states her father will be arriving in the morning from Colorado. Helen asks whether or not Greg has changed his mind, on whether he wants his father at the wedding. He refuses to have any kind of relationship with his father from now on, as he claims his father is as bad as Jeff.

Tina tries to encourage Lola out for Helen's hen party to cheer her up, but Lola insists she still is in mourning for her mother, but adds she will be attending the wedding and next time there is a girly night, she will celebrate the life of her dear mother, Rose.

Before Harry and Greg hit the town, Billy interrupts the start of the celebrations and wishes his son all the best for the future, despite not being invited. Greg grudgingly remarks that married life will be perfect now he hasn't got his father to worry about. Billy tries to make his son believe he is trying to change, by claiming giving his son a job at his workplace, was a sign of them bonding again. Greg tells Billy, that his dark shadow had scarred him since he was a teenager and bribing him and trying manipulating him into believing his father had changed, but since what happened with Tina/bringing a dangerous man into their lives ruined his trust. Billy begs that he only did what he did out of love. Harry interrupts and orders Billy to leave as he is making things worse. Greg argues that his father doesn't know the meaning of the word. Billy storms off and Greg shrugs off his fathers words of mercy, kisses his fiance and tells her, he will se her at the church in the morning.

Jeff and Sylvia take a walk on Liberty Island underneath the Statue Of Liberty and admire the night lit Skyline of Manhattan. Sylvia asks Jeff, how things ar getting on with Harry? Jeff explains, that his wife Tina is ignoring him and that he and Harry are only speaking from time to time since the shooting. Syvia replys, he and Harry will be close again. Jeff smiles and he flirts with Sylvia, telling her it's nice that they have some sort of couple relationship as well as working relationship. Sylvia spoils the evening by mixing police business with pleasure and shows him a photo of a multi millionaire Casino owner, who she believes is a fraud and has had his players wrongfully assaulted. Jeff figures that Sylvia is not so quick to convict him and that they are going to play the owner at their own game. Sylvia reminds Jeff of her intentions and that being Segeant at the department, gives her a chance to also beat the law, with the help of Jeff. Jeff also reminds her that he is desperate to keep his brother close to heart and that he doesn't want to affect his brotherly relationship with Harry, which includes his sexual/business one with Sylvia.

Helen asks Tina if Lola is heading down to Midtown with them, Tina adds that Lola is still in grieving for Rose, but point out that Lola will be there for the wedding. Helen informs Tina, that Audrey intends to stay home alone. Tina, Helen and her co- workers at the store, take the subway and Helen bumps into an old aquaintance from her prostitution days. The hooker winds Helen up, by launching a verbal attack on her, claiming that she is giving the marriage three months, that she will be back on the game, screwing old men and snorting drugs again. Helen retaliates, by arguing she at least has some dignity back. The hooker cruelly remarks, her dignity is getting her married to an alcoholic. Tina and Helen erupt and a mass brawl ensues. Helen throws the hooker off the train and Tina punches the lights out of another.

Harry and Greg hit a night club. Harry explains how he is still shocked that Steve Whittaker did what he did. Greg answers, that somebody was going to shoot his brother at some point. Harry and Greg order their drinks and Greg has an Orange Juice, whilst Harry has a Budweiser. Greg informs Harry, that he had to keep his promise and make sure that Harry keeps him sober. Greg appreciates Harry for being there for Tina and being the man she always dreamed of. Greg says that Harry is worth ten of Billy and Jeff. Harry figures that Billy lets himself down, when he think he's doing the right thing, maybe the Norman Labelle situation was just a test to see if he could do the right thing. Greg laughs at Harry's quote and quickly insists his father never did the right thing and that he is not going to the wedding. Greg asks how he and Jef are getting on. Harry claims they are making progress, but it will take sometime to trust Jeff again.

Billy visits Audrey and tries to get her to convince Greg, that he never mean't for all the tragedies to happen and that he wanted them to stop. Audrey argues that he was willing to help Labelle and that what he and the madman started, finished in a miscarriage and a death. Billy rages that Audrey didn't help matters by sleeping with Jeff, Labelle and Whittaker, all three of which try killing eachother. Audrey sarcastically remarks that Billy was their bank manager. Billy laughs and feels humbles by her future ex wifes sense of humor. Audrey tells Billy she will always love him and he says the same, but neither one of them, have been able to show that they can trust one another. Billy figures they can try and act as best friends to see where they end up, but still live apart.

Jeff is driving Sylvia home, when they stop at an intersection, which is just off Lola's apartment. Jeff looks up and spots Lola looking out of the Window down at him. It's an expression of sheer disgust and she draws the curtains. Sylvia queries what Jeff is looking at Jeff. Jeff lies and thought he saw a cat falling off the roof, before driving off.

Tina and Helen are in bar, when a macho man starts dancing with Helen and she misleads him into thinking she wants to sleep with him. He gestures that they go somewhere quiet. Helen declines and informs him she is getting married in the morning. The macho man tries dragging Helen away, but Tina comes to her rescue and smashes a glass over his head.

Greg continues his last night of freedom by dancing with a lady, as does Harry with Jill Flanders (sigourney weaver). Harry and Greg insist on buying the ladies a drink. One the girls notice Greg drinking orange juice and querie why he is not drinking beer? Harry tells the girls that he's made a promise that Greg does not to drink, instructions from Gregs fiance. When Greg and Harry have their backs turned, the two ladies pour substances into their drinks. Greg lets Harry know that he is madly in love with Helen, just as much as Harry is in love with Tina.

Helen lets Tina know how much she is in love with Greg and that Tina's twin brother is a gift she had been waiting for all her life. Tina concurs and explains that be reunited with Harry after sixteen years was a dream come true, but Jeff's interference has come at a cost, which involves the miscarriage.

Next morning, day of the wedding, Harry and Greg wake up in a hotel. Their heads are spinning. Greg stumbles into the bathroom and washes his face with cold water. Both have major hangovers and Greg is dumbfounded, that he actually thinks he didn't keep his promise. Harry finds a note from Jill Flanders and her friend, it say's "Thanks for the great night out boys, it was the best sex we ever had, sorry couldn't stay til breakfast, had to rush back to the city." The two men are horrified. Greg is upset to thnk he could have cheated on Helen on his wedding day and Harry feels the same way regarding Tina. Greg then remember what t said on the letter "had to rush back to the city." Harry flips open the curtains and spots a beach. Harry and Greg realize they are not in New York City and hurry down to reception. Harry figures they are on Long Island and they quickly speak to the receptionist.  
'Excuse me Ma'am,' Harry queries. 'We don't remember anything from last night, can you tell us which town we're in?'  
'Certainly sir, Rehoboth, that is Rehoboth Beach,' the receptionist answers.  
'That's not Long Island is it?' Greg fears.  
'No, we're in the State of Delaware.'  
'Delaware!' Harry and Greg gasp.

**END OF EPISODE NINETEEN**. 


	6. Episode 20

**Episode 20: Grand Theft Wedding.**

_Special Guest stars Sigourney Weaver as Jill Flanders_

_and Dennis Franz as Frank Wilde._

Harry and Greg are horrified to discover that they were drugged and had slept with two strange women. Fearing that they cheated on the loves of their lives, Greg figures that what they did wasn't voluntary and it was rape. Harry feels embarrassed, but Greg will be humiliated if he doesn't get back to New York City on time for his wedding, as they are both stuck in Delaware State. The two men head to the bus station and they only have enough to get them to New Jersey. They are then told that the journey will take longer than they think. Even though it's only 7:00am, Greg is expecting Helen to walk down the aisle at Midday, with him standing at the altar. Harry suggests they take the risk, as he figures it's only a three or so hour journey, without the stop offs, so time is against them. As the bus heads up the highway, towards the State of Pennsylvania, Greg begs his brother in law, not to say anything about the one night stands. Harry adds that he is trying to forget about it, but feels awfully guilty about what happened and they agree to keep it between the two of them.

Back in New York, Billy unexpectadly arrives at Helen and Gregs apartment as she prepares for her big day. Audrey, Tina and Lola are also present. Audrey points out, that their son Greg doesn't want him at the wedding. Billy explains that he has been a worthless husband and father, but has tried not to. Billy hands Helen his late Mothers ear rings as a wedding gift, seeing as he gave Tina her grandmothers necklace on her wedding day. Helen is overcome with emotion and is thankful. When Billy leaves, Tina figures she will try and persuade Greg to invite their father to the wedding to see if bridges can be made. Audrey says that Billy is unpredictable.

Heading up the highway, the bus breaks down and Greg freaks out, in which Harry tries to calm him after he has an altercation with a fellow passenger. Harry suggests the only other way is too hitch hike. With only three hours left, Greg has nothing to lose. The two brother in laws are picked up by two men in a race car and the two men tell Harry and Greg that they too are headed to the city. Half way up the highway, Harry and Greg notice a bag full of stolen cash as a car phone. Harry and Greg have a bad feeling.  
'What you do guys, rob a bank?' Greg asks.  
The front passenger whields a handgun.  
'I'll take that as a no comment?' Greg nervously laughs.  
The two suspects order Harry and Greg to do as they say and they won't get hurt. Suddenly, police sirens are heard and a cop chase ensues. The front passenger opens fire, distracted, Harry fights the suspect for the gun and Greg caps the driver, resulting the car crashing into a ditch and Harry and Greg along with the suspects getting arrested. With two and a half hours left, Greg world is crumbling around him.

At the station, Greg pleads his innocence, as does Harry, and argues that Greg is getting married in a few hours, but the cops are not buying that they weren't aiding and abetting. Harry after some persuation, convinces the officers to let them make a call to the city and Harry tries calling Jeff, who is more occupied in making love to Sylvia than answering his brothers hour of need. Harry thinks they're screwed, so Greg has one last option his father. Harry feels that Greg must come clean to Helen, but Greg sees that as last resort. Greg calls his fathers office and only hs secretary. Harry and Greg fear the worst. In hand cuffs, they are led to their cells and without warning, Harry and Greg headbutt the two officers to the ground, steal the keys to unlock their cuffs, a police gun and keys to a patrol car. The two officers are thrown in a cell and Harry and Greg steal their uniforms. They hurry to the patrol car and speed off up the highway. One hour and fourty five minutes til the wedding.

Billy heads into his office and is told by his secretary that Greg had called and said it was an emergency and that he'd call a certain number in Pennsylvania. Billy calls the number and gets through to a police station and is informed that his son and son in law were involved in Grand theft auto and aiding and abetting two suspects. Billy is shocked out of his stooper and demands that he'd speak with Greg at once. After some convincing, the police woman hangs up and heads to the cell block, where she thinks Harry and Greg are only to find two police officers, half naked chained to the bars. Billy recieves word that his son is evading arrest. Billy doesn't want his son to be sent to prison for something he didn't do, but Greg and Harry ahve made life hard for themselves.

Whilst in the patrol car, Harry drives as fast as he can, with red and blue lights flashing, police cars come charging on up behind them, with a helicopter chasing above too. Harry insists they shouldn't give up. Greg argues over the police radio to the other officers that they had left them with no choice and that he and Harry, never knew about the robbery and that they are sorry for what they are doing, but Greg sobs that all he wants to do is get married to the woman he loves. After passing through Philadelphia and into the state of New Jersey, time is against them and Greg is starting to lose the plot.

Billy hammers on Jeffs apartment door and begs for his help. Jeff consults with Sylvia and come up with a risky idea. Use a police helicopter. Jeff figures that they will pick up where Harry and Greg are by radio, once in the air. Billy orders Jeff not ot inform Helen or Audrey of the recent consequences.

Harry and Greg are halfway to Columbus, New Jersey and only have an hour left, before the wedding starts in New York and the two men have half the state police on their tail. Greg is so anxious, he needs a drink and that he is close to blowing it big time with Helen and figures that she will end up back on the game and high on drugs again if he leaves him. Harry states that is not going to happen and to think positive.

Billy is grateful to Jeff for what he is doing, despite still being upset by him setting him up in his shooting. Jeff point out that he is once again risking his police career once more by aiding and abetting two wanted men, who were wrongly accused in the first place. They pick up Harry and Gregs current status and are somewhere near Trenton, New Jersey and hover on down Route 95 New Jersey. Once again, Jeff is out of State and his durostiction.

Helen is in her wedding dress and is about to take a step to being Mrs Helen Mcquire. Her father (Frank Wilde) arrives and tells her how proud he is of her and he introduces himself to Audrey. Audrey is smitten by Frank. Frank also introduces himself to Tina and Lola. Just forty minutes til the wedding bells ring.

Jeff spots the getaway patrol car, with Harry and Greg in it and Jeff cunningly tells other officers to clear the highway and he will block him in with his helicopter. Harry and Greg are surprised to hear Jeffs voice on the radio. Greg fears that Harry's brother is trying to ruin his special day. Harry thinks otherwise and suggests they allow Jeff to do just that. They do and stop on the road block inwhich the helicopter lands. Surrounded by cops and at gun point, Harry and Greg worry that a glitch will occur and Jeff points a gun at them. Harry and Greg are once again put in handcuffs, but Jeff quickly interrupts and declares he is take the two suspects in the helicopter and comes up with a story that society would be safer if they were held in the air. Perplexed by Jeff's statement, Harry and Greg are placed in the helicopter and flown back to New York City. Billy hands Harry and Greg their suits so they can get dressed on the way to the church. Greg appreciates what Jeff did for them, but Jeff claim that it was Billy who made him take desperate measures. Greg figures that Billy's latest gesture has possibly saved his upcoming marriage to Helen. Harry thanks his brother and asks him, how he will save his career this time after Jeff's latest stunt. Jeff replies, that he is also sleeping with his career and well as working with it. Jeff also calms his brother, that he and Sylvia will work to have all charges dropped against Harry and Greg.

Fifteen minutes to go, Tina, Lola and Audrey are already at the church waiting. Tina is wondering where both Harry and Greg have got to.

Helen and her father, Frank get held up in the Manhattan congestion. Gives Greg a chance to be at the church before his bride. The chauffer reckons they will be caught in the traffic jam for some time. Frank tells Helen, that he is proud on how she has turned her life around and that he would never disown her. Helen explains that old life on the streets is a distant memory.

It is 11:59am and the helicopter is barely out of New Jersey and into New York State. Greg hopes Helen will wait for him.

The priest looks at his watch, as there is no sign of either bride or groom. This worries both Tina and Audrey.

The helicopter is within the facinity of the city and Helen is still stuck in congestion. The priest tells Audrey, that if neither Greg or Helen are there in ten minutes, he will have to call time.

Jeff flys the helicopter into Manhattan and across the skyline, which brings relief to Greg. Greg figures his father should be at the wedding. Billy asks his son if he would like to go back to work for him. Greg declines as he wants to be hs own man, but agrees to have a fatherly son relationship with him again, as long as he keeps his promise, not to let him down. Billy embraces his son.

Ten minutes have gone, but Audrey argues in the church and in front of the guests, that the wedding will go ahead whether the priest likes it or not.

Greg and Harry arrive at the church breathless and head to the front of the altar. Harry moans that he hasn't got his best man speech, as he only memorized some of it. Greg tells him he will think of something. Harry hugs his wife tightly and kisses her. Tina asks him, where he has been. Harry claims that he and Greg had a long chat about their lives and where they've come to have such perfect ones. Tina smiles. Helen arrives with Frank and they walk down to the altar where Greg stands. Greg is happy that he made it in time. Billy thanks Jeff for what he did to go through what he did, just so he could make his son happy. Billy apologizes for trying to run Jeff out of town and tells him that he is not perfect himself and is upset that has been a rubbish. Jeff figures that Billy had a lot of guts doing what he did, in his bribery and risk working with a dangerous man to protect his family. Billy cries that he feels guilty because Tina miscarried. Jeff points out that he feels partially responsible. Jeff claims that both mens tactics is born out of love for their families. Jeff explains that it's time for a new beginning and that they should come together and not keep fighting. Billy agrees and he and Jeff shake hands. Billy heads on into the church where he finds Frank sitting next to Audrey and smiling at eachother, which pisses him off and he sits somewhere else. Greg and Helen exchange vows and become officially man and wife.

Jeff and Sylvia with their sources manage to have the federal charges against Harry and Greg revoked.

After exchanging congratulations and kisses, Harry is horrified to find one of the wedding guests is one of the girls that Greg and Harry slept with in Delawar, well actually it is the woman who Harry apparently seduced. Jill Flanders. Jill whispers in Harry's ear that it will be their little secret. Harry is scared shitless as he holds Tina too close for comfort.

**END OF EPISODE TWENTY.**


	7. Episode 21

**Episode 21: Retro.**

_Special Guest Stars._

_Sigourney Weaver as Jill Flanders._  
_Dennis Franz as Frank Wilde._  
_Jodi Foster as Millie Contrau_  
_Justin Hartley as James Fletcher._  
_Whitney Houston as herself._  
_Duran Duran as themselves. _  
_Jermaine Stewart as himself._  
_Huey Lewis And The News as themselves._  
_Fleed Wood Mac as themselves_  
_Heart as themselves_  
_Bon Jovi as himself_  
_Whitesnake as themselves_  
_Christopher Reeve as Conner Donaldson._

_and Frank Sinatra as himself_.

Several weeks after Greg and Helens wedding, Tina hands out her invitations to her closest friends and family for a party at her Broadway Entertainers massive apartment. Tina informs Harry the party is also fancy dress and that they have to dress based on the 80's. Tina tells Harry, that Greg and Helen are going and is waiting to see if Lola is going. Harry contemplates who he is going to dress as.

The party. 'Huey Lewis And The News' start to play 'The Power Of Love.'

Harry and Tina turn up as Han Solo and Princess Leia since two of the Star Wars movies occurred in the early eighties. Greg is dressed as Luke Skywalker and Helen as Wonder Woman. James Fletcher (justin Hartley) is dressed as Doc Brown from Back To The future and welcomes Tina and Harry. Tina tells him, that he has put on a great show. James insists he never lets his guests leave disappointed. Lola arrives in an E.T. suit. Lola states that she is going to celebrate her mothers life. Lola says that maybe she will find the man of her dreams at the party.

Since Tina and Harry have gone to an eighties party, Jeff and Sylvia start their own private party based on the eighties. At Jeff's apartment, Sylvia is looking through records to play, such as 'Bachman Turner Overdrive, Boston, E.L.O, etc. Tina finds a tape with nothing written on it and starts playing it. It starts playing the 1940's song 'Goodnight Sweetheart.' She laughs a little and wonders why Jeff would keep a song so old. Jeff explains that his mother used to sing it to him as a kid, as his grandmother used to sing it to his mother. Jeff claims that listening to the song, makes him realize what a good woman she was and wished he respected her more. Sylvia continues saying, that there were times she could turn the clock back and wished she had had a better relationship with her parents. Jeff insists he will never betray his brothers trust again. Jeff asks what Sylvia has up her sleeve concerning a dodgy casino owner. Sylvia ignores his question and tells him not to worry himself with it for the time being and concentrate on their younger music years. Jeff puts on Bachman Turners Overdrive and it play's 'You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet.' Jeff adds that it was his fathers favourite song. Sylvia and Jeff begin to dance.

Audrey is out on a date with Helen's father, Frank Wilde and Audrey assures Frank, that Billy is past and the divorce is going ahead. Frank explains that his wife (Helen's mother), died when she was a teenager and it had an effect on her, which made her turn to drugs and prostitution. Frank is happy that Audrey's son Greg has turned his life around. Audrey spots Billy enter the restaurant with a woman half his age and buys her a drink at the bar. This kind of makes Audrey jealous, although Frank doesn't notice this.

Duran Duran start to sing 'The Reflex, then Jermaine Stewart sings 'We don't have To Take Our Clothes Off.' Tina and Harry interact with other guests. Lola feels frumpy in her E.T. costume, but it doesn't stop tall, dark, handsome Conner Donaldson (Christopher Reeve) dressed up as Superman to ask her to dance. She happily accepts. Conner gestures that he finds her outfit really funny and that she is cute in it. Harry is on his way to the bathroom when he is shocked to find a face from his recent past, like the past few weeks, Jill Flanders, who is dressed as a teenage punk. Harry is still reeling from thinking he slept with her that night in Delaware, the day before Greg's wedding. Jill claims this, but she is either lying or she drugged him. Harry pulls her aside.  
'What really happened that night?' Harry demands.  
'I think you know,' Jill teases.  
'No I don't,' Harry angrily replies. 'How did me and my brother in law, end up in Delaware?'  
'Well you did say you'd like to travel,' Jill laughs.  
'Did you and your friend, drug us, kidnap us and seduce us?' Harry moans.  
'I'm sure you read the note we left you and Greg,' Jill adds.  
'Even if it was true, it was a mistake. It's almost rape and it caused me and Greg some embarrassment when we found out we were hundreds of miles away,' Harry explains. 'And from what I see before my eyes, is a woman who has no shame, so I suggest you keep your distance.'  
'And I figure, you really don't know the facts at all,' Jill argues. 'From what I remember, you were enjoying it as much as I was and if you like, maybe we'll try it again sometime.'  
'No chance,' Harry whispers.  
'How about we put that theory to the test?' Jill insists.  
'Sadly, your test has failed, mere seconds after your declaration,' Harry brazenly smiles.  
Harry walks away.  
'We'll see,' Jill says to herself.

Jeff's neighbour bangs on his front door hysterically because of the loud music. Sylvia opens the door half naked with a bottle of beer in her hand. The neighbour shouts at her to keep the racket down. Sylvia suggests she come and join the party. Everyone else steps into the hallway to the loud music and Sylvia invites them all in, much to the dismay of Jeff's closest neighbour. The neighbour threatens to call the police, Sylvia adds she is the police holding up her badge with reads Lieutenant. Sylvia threats that if she doesn't shut her mouth, she'll handcuff her to the radiator all night and slams the door in her face.

Fleet wood Mac sing 'Little Lies,' Heart sing 'These Dreams' and Whitesnake sing 'Here I Go Again.'  
Harry pulls Greg aside and tells him about Jill and reminds him that she is one of the women to have claimed to have slept with Harry, the same night Greg was supposed to have been seduced by her friend. Harry also points out that Jill was at Greg and Helens wedding. Greg begs Harry not to say anything about that night. Harry agrees as he too is caught up in Jill's games. Harry returns to Tina. Helen asks why Greg looks worried. Greg lies, saying that Harry asked if he wanted to work for him, but figures he wants to be his own man and follow his own career destiny. As Helen and Greg start to dance, Greg spots the other woman who was with Jill the night of his night out with Harry, Millie Contrau (jodi foster). Greg quickly turns away. Jill and Millie stand together and laugh while drinking.

Frank asks if Audrey would like a lift home. Audrey claims she doesn't want to put him out of his way and insists she gets a cab. Frank plants a passionate kiss on Audrey's lips and a lonely Billy spots this, who has had his date walk out on him. Frank collects his car and drives off. Audrey retreats back into the bar and winds up Billy, who had been stood up. Billy states that Audrey can't make him feel more guilty than he already is. Audrey threats to Billy that if he lets their son and daughter down again, she will come at him all guns blazing. Billy argues that Audrey's new man is stopping them from being friendly to each other. Audrey is about to storm off when Bobby Darin's 'Dream Lover' begins to play. Audrey and Billy reminisce when they first moved to the States from England and Audrey was pregnant with Greg and Tina and they first heard this song. Billy promises Audrey that he never regretted leaving his homeland Scotland behind for a new life in the States with Audrey.  
'For what it's worth, I've always loved you,' Billy says.  
'I'm sorry Billy, but I'm afraid it's too late now,' Audrey answers.

Bon Jovi sings 'Living On A Prair and Whitney Houston sings 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody.'  
Harry and Helen share a dance with each other, as Tina shares a dance with her twin brother Greg. Lola is still getting along with Conner Donaldson. Then Jill and Millie interrupt Harry and Greg and ask them for a dance. While dancing, Greg pleads with Millie to leave him alone, as does Harry with Jill. The girls insist the games are just beginning.

Jeff's apartment, Jeff plays Boston's 'More Than A Feeling.' Sylvia receives a phone call from a casino owner and he acknowledges that she wants to meet with him. Sylvia informs him that she has a partner that will be joining them, Jeff.

Back at the 80's party, Harry and Greg are on tender hooks following their encounters with two women who want to get their claws into them. Harry and Greg are only too happy to have their wives by their side. James Fletcher announces that a special guest is at the party and that although it's not a song from that he is going sing, but it is a man who is going to sing a song representing the city. 81 year old Frank Sinatra appears and starts to sing 'New York New York.' Tina and Harry, Greg and Helen and Lola and Conner enjoy their last dance of the night.

'Start spreading the news'  
I'm leaving Today  
I want to be part of it  
New York New York...

**END OF EPISODE TWENTY ONE.**


	8. Episode 22

**Episode 22: Obsession.**

_Special Guest appearances:_

_Sigourney Weaver as Jill Flanders._  
_Jodi Foster as Millie Contrau._  
_Dennis Franz as Frank Wilde._

_and Al Pachino as Carlos Del Reddi_

It's the middle of the night, about a week after the party, the phone rings and Harry answers it. It's Jill Flanders. Harry is shaken by this, but then acts as though the person that's talking to him has got the wrong number, as Tina is laying next to him. Jill blackmails Harry into meeting with her or she will tell Tina that both her and Greg took advantage of her and Millie. Jill hangs up and Tina whispers who it was? Harry lies and assures her it was just wrong number.

Next Day, Jeff prevents a mugging and arrests the mugger. At the thirteenth precinct, after the arrest, Sylvia informs Jeff that they are going to start investigating the Casino Scam. Jeff asks why Sylvia had put it off for so long? Sylvia claims that the investigation will require skill and any sort of suspicion will have to be 100% zero. She explains that they are going to meet an informant at a quiet destination on the outskirts of the city. Sylvia continues saying that Jeff will have to trust her and that the job will only have to be between the two of them and not to leave her office. Jeff accepts. What is Sylvia up to?

Harry nervously comes face to face with Jill. Jill grabs him and kisses him on the cheek and strangely apologises for the way she behaved and wish things didn't turn out the way they did. Proceeding into a subway, Harry slates Jill for trying to embarrass him, but also apologises for making her feel that she has been let astray, even if they did have a one night stand, as she claims. Jill drops a bombshell on Harry.  
'I'm pregnant,' Jill unexpectadly claims.  
'I've had girlfriends try this before, it's getting old,' Harry brazenly answers. 'Is that all you've got?'  
'You can talk sweetheart,' Jill sarcastically laughs. 'The truth is you just want to brush me off, because of your wife. You are not exactly showing a good example at being a good husband.'  
'How much?' Harry bluntly asks.  
'For what?' Jill arrogantly replies.  
'For you to f*** off,' Harry shouts.  
'Oh you think I'm lying?' Jill argues, handing Harry her doctors card.  
'Call Doctor Morris, he will give you the details. I'm not bluffing.'  
Harry take a long look at the card and then Jill again and fears she could be telling the truth.  
'I'm six weeks pregnant Harry, with our baby,' Jill whispers. 'And there is not a chance in hell, that I'm having an abortion. You're going to pay.'  
'But, you drugged me, you raped me,' Harry worries. 'Why?'  
'Because I love you Harry. I want you,' Sylvia insists.  
'You're sick,' Harry yells.  
'Don't say that babe,' Jill says.  
'You need a shrink,' Harry moans.  
'I don't want to be your enemy Harry,' Jill states.  
'I don't want to be your friend either,' Harry grunts. 'The last nut that was my friend, he shot my brother. I don't fancy a blackmailer for another one thank you.'  
'We could at least be civil.'  
'You want me to be civil to you? Someone who is intent on breaking up my marriage for a fantasy that may not exist?'  
'I am having our child, whether you like it or not.'  
'Suppose you are knocked up,' Harry continues. 'How do I know that it's mine?'  
'It's not rocket science darling,' Jill explains. 'You have heard of DNA?'  
'How can I trust you? And trust you to keep quiet?'  
'Because, I want you in my bed,' Jill said.  
After more exchanges, Harry asks Jill how she knew Helen. Jill states that she too was once a hooker, but that was her distant past also. Jill steps onto the train and blows Harry a kiss and Harry is in panic mode as he looks at th doctors card handed to him.

Greg visits Helen at the boutique and tells her that he has a new job at a casino. Helen then re introduces Greg to a friend of hers who was at the wedding with Jill Flanders, Millie Contrau. Greg freezes in his shoes. As Helen tends to a customer, Greg whispers 'Stay away from me,' to Millie. Helen asks Greg when he starts his new job and he states in a few days.

Lola visits Tina for lunch at Broadway, while on acting break. Tina tells Lola that she has bought her and her family a ticket to see the opening to 'Cabaret'. Lola is excited and the two girls meet up with Tina's dance colleague, Jill Flanders. Jill asks Lola if she is still chasing after Jeff Wilson? Lola laughs off the gesture and states that Jeff Wilson is trash. Lola heads to the bathroom, where she pulls out a new cutting of Jeff in the paper and and kisses his picture.  
'I know it wasn't your fault,' Lola sobs, referring to her mothers death. 'But, you make me so angry.'

Harry and Greg meet up in 'Battery Park City, South Manhattan, and Harry explains his meeting with Jill and that she claims she is pregnant with his child. Greg tells Harry about Millie and that they are in league with each other to destroy their marriages. Harry cannot figure out why?

Harry later calls Jill's doctor and at her request, the doctor informs Harry that Jill is pregnant. He is dumbfounded. Later on, Harry heads home and hugs Tina tightly. Tina senses that something is wrong, but Harry brushes it off as a long day at the office and loves his wife's comfort.

Audrey and Jack meet for another date and they both agree that it's time to put a spice into their new relationship. Audrey agrees and that Billy made his bed and he has to lie in it. Audrey tells Helen, Greg and Tina. Helen is now has to live with the fact that her mother in law, will also be her step mother, as well as Frank may one day be Greg's stepfather as well as his father in law. Audrey tells Tina and Greg not to rub it in their fathers face. Greg tells Audrey of his new job and she embraces her son. Greg continues to worry about the re surfacing of Millie Contrau.

A few nights later, Jeff and Sylvia head to a casino down in 'Little Italy' in disguise as guests. Jeff points out that they have to be members. Sylvia whispers in one of the bouncers ears and they are let in. Jeff is curious on how Sylvia managed to pull a stunt like that. They enter a large casino area full of fruit machines, roulette wheels, poker games etc. Jeff suggests they get a drink. Heading to the bar, Sylvia whispers in the bar tenders and he sends to big men over, with gu on their belts and Jeff and Sylvia are led through a private corridor to a private elevator, which leads to a basement condo, beneath the casino. Entering the condo, Jeff and Sylvia walk hand in hand to the lounge and are greeted by Carlo's Del Reddi (Al Pachino).  
'Now there's a pretty face I haven't seen in a long time,' Carlo's greets.  
'Hi Carlo's it's been a while,' Sylvia greets.  
Jeff is confused. Sylvia introduces Carlo's to Jeff.  
'This Carlo's is my partner and lover in crime,' Sylvia introduces.  
'I bet he's better in crime than he is a lover,' Carlo's jokes.  
'Sylvia darling, what's going on?' Jeff queries.  
'Jeffrey, remember what I told you, conspiracy is kept between us and in bed,' Sylvia winks, handing Jeff a drink.

**END OF EPISODE TWENTY TWO.**

(_Sean Connery as Billy Mcquire did not appear in this episode)_


	9. Episode 23

**Episode 23: Dangerous Predicament.**

_Special Guest Stars:_

_Sigourney Weaver as Jill Flanders._  
_Jodi Foster as Millie Contrau._

_and_

_Al Pacino as Carlos Del Reddi._

Lower Manhattan, Little Italy Casino, underground Condo, Carlo's Del Reddi hands Jeff a picture of a tall dark hair man by the name of Robert Clode. Carlo's tells Jeff, he is an FBI Agent by the name of Alfred Benedict and explains that he killed his cousin, Leon, in Rome many years ago. Reports suggested, that Leon was part of a Terrorist organization from the Middle East. Sylvia explains that Benedict was a former boyfriend of hers and figures that Benedict set up Leon in a crime he knew nothing of and murdered him, because of an affair she had with Leon. Benedict was very cunning and knew every source, plan and experience he could use to throw the U.S. Government from the truth. Benedict was going to send Sylvia to prison on false charges, so he could take her son and she had no choice, but to let him take their son, Christopher away from her. Christopher has now been adopted by Benedict's second wife. Carlo's states that his brother Francisco, is under his protection, as he is currently on Drug Trafficking charges and that Benedict is put him, Carlo's and Sylvia on his radar. But, Jeff can be a throw off. Sylvia is adamant to get her son back. Carlo's admits, he is behind the trafficking and wants help in having the shipment deposited to Mexico. Carlo's confesses to assaulting customers, who he believes are informants of Benedict and that should they should take caution. Jeff is horrified by what Sylvia had got herself into and that he had been set up in being brought to the casino for him to help them. Jeff asks what made Benedict think he could set up Leon in a certain terrorist organization? Carlo's concludes that he was paid to secretly fly weapons into Mexico as well as illegal immigrants from war torn countries and he would use that money to make millions on his casino. Alfred knew Carlo's was behind the illegal deals, but he falsified reports just so he could get back at Sylvia. Carlo's threatened to expose Benedict's shady past history, if he exposed him too. Benedict agreed, but refused Sylvia contact with their son. Carlo's swore revenge on Benedict. Sylvia tells Jeff, that Carlo's helped Sylvia get into law enforcement and that Benedict is hard to get to and can afford twenty four hour protection from his rich history, but still has minimal surveillance on Carlo's. Sylvia apologizes for betraying Jeff, but says she loves him and that she is determined to get Christopher back. Carlo's investigators say that Benedict is attending a meeting at the United Nations at the Security Of Defence in a few weeks and figures that Benedict is in the city for more than just a conference. Jeff is upset that Sylvia lied to him, but with Jeff's experience, he could help pull off one of the greatest conspiracies ever. Sylvia begs Jeff to help them, as Benedict is using their son as a pawn in his games to keep her out jail as well as Carlo's, which makes it easy for him, because he knows if both Chris's parents end up in jail, Chris will have no one. Jeff. Sylvia begs Jeff to help them as she hasn't seen her son in five years. Carlo's assures they work at it bit by bit to get revenge, dispose of the drugs, retrieve Chris, expose Benedict as well as keeping them out of prison, for illegal weapon transporting and illegal immigration. Carlos assures Jeff he had no intentions of bringing harm to the nation. Jeff agrees to partly risk his nation to help a drug trafficker to bring down a murderous FBI Agent who holds secrets of Sylvia and Carlo's.

Next morning, Tina is auditions with Jill for the upcoming opening of 'Cabaret.'. Tina informs Jill that Harry has been really nervous since her brother, Greg's, wedding day and has struggled for sleep for weeks. Jill smirks when Tina's back is turned, knowing she had met with Harry, days earlier and told him she is pregnant.

Millie asks Helen how married life is going? Helen tells her it couldn't be any better. Greg and Helen's bad past seems to be behind them and now that they both have stable occupations, the future is bright. Millie asks if she would love to be a mother? Helen adds that there is still time.

Greg informs Billy of his new job and that he is working in a casino in 'Little Italy.' Billy replies that he is proud that he has become his own man and really wants to work on the father son relationship. Billy adds that he would still have his son by his side again at the office if he could. Greg is flattered, but like his father said, 'be your own man.' Billy asks how Audrey is? Greg explains that Audrey and Frank are a couple.

The evening after, Tina picks up the phone at her and Harry's apartment, there is no reply. This makes Harry jumpy.

Millie and Jill meet up. Millie demands she pull out on what they intend to do to the marriages of Harry and Greg. Millie asks if Jill is really pregnant? Jill doesn't answer.

Billy see's Audrey and tells her that she has found happiness. Audrey thinks that Billy is only saying that to keep the peace. Billy answers, that he doesn't have a choice.

At NYPD, Jeff is pissed that Sylvia had hidden such a shady past from him. Sylvia realizes, that it's dangerous territory that they are entering, even though that the law has been broken by both her and Carlo's, but Benedict's secrets are in their hands, but he is using their son as the predicament that they're in. Sylvia tells Jeff that her son has been brainwashed and is sixteen years old and needs to know the truth. On a private line, Carlo's calls to work on the plan.

Casino, little Italy, Jeff and Sylvia head into the main game area and unoticed to both Jeff and Sylvia, Greg is a card dealer at the Casino.

**END OF EPISODE TWENTY THREE.**

_Spoiler: Michael J Fox will appear as Christopher Benedict (Sylvia's son) later on in Season Two and will become a series regular._


	10. Episode 24

**Episode 24: Cabaret.**

_Special Guest Stars:_

_Sigourney Weaver as Jill Flanders._  
_Jodi Foster as Millie Contrau._  
_Dennis Franz as Frank Wilde._

_And_

_Al Pachino as Carlos Del Reddi_.

Jeff and Sylvia contemplate how they are going to retrieve her son Chris, from her evil Ex FBI Boyfriend. Sylvia says that Benedict was a long term boyfriend, but was never Christopher's biological father. Jeff states that he must me seriously crazy to be getting involved in a dangerous mission and that he doesn't want to feel used by Sylvia. Jeff is shocked with the fact, that Carlo's has all this evidence pinned against him, Drug trafficking, Weapons and Immigrants smuggled into the country etc, just so he can make money on his casino and he is still free, all because he has evidence against Benedict and Benedict is using Sylvia's son against her to keep them both out of jail as well as Carlo's. Sylvia claims she was in love with Leon and Benedict knew Leon was Carlo's cousin and Carlo's was behind all the laundering, he just wanted to make it look like Leon was part of a terrorist group and murder him as a warning towards Carlo's and Sylvia. Benedict knew Carlo's wouldn't be able to stand up to him, because Benedict had evidence against Carlo's and vice versa.  
'What about Francisco?' Jeff asks. 'Carlo's brother?'  
'Francisco was an informant to his brother during the smuggling,' Sylvia said.  
'What sort of Terrorist Organization was Carlo's involved in?' Jeff queries.  
'Middle Eastern, African, Asian,' Sylvia continues. 'He buys their contents in their millions then sells them for profit.'  
'His business is blood money, not only am I about to help a extauionist, but I'm also helping a sociopath...'  
'He is also a friend, he had no intention to bring terror to our nation, he just took desperate measures in being a corrupt business man and those desperate measures have put us dead locked with a crooked FBI agent who is using my son in our richochet against each other.'  
'I hope Carlo's keeps his word that this is his last shipment of trafficking,' Jeff sighs.  
'The contents will be shipped in, in the next few days,' Sylvia informs.  
'While your Ex boyfriend is in town trying to make himself look good,' Jeff adds. 'Is he bringing Christopher with him?'  
'Carlo's is working with his friends from underground to find out as well as working on throwing any suspicion away from the shipment,' Sylvia explains.  
'Sounds to me that like Carlo's is smarter than this Benedict.'  
'Benedict can be ruthless,' Sylvia replies. 'Carlo's will be relieved that his brother is safe for now.  
'Where is Francisco?' Jeff wonders.  
'Somewhere on a secret island near the Bermuda Triangle.'  
'Benedict's new wife, is there anything on her?' Jeff concludes.  
'So far she's clean, but it's not gonna stop me from seeing son, I will make him see Benedict for what he is?'  
'The thing that gets me, is how are we going to get a conviction against Benedict, without either of us going down with him?' Jeff worries. 'Like Carlo's said, surveillance on us is minimal, so that means he could very well be spying on you.'  
'When you confront, you're going to lead him to me, we're going to make him think we are just doing our routine police job, being in love, which we are anyway,' Sylvia smiles. 'Then we'll take it to the next level.'  
'What next level is that I wonder,' Jeff thinks.  
'Like Carlo's said, lets not make Benedict suspicious. Don't worry, once he goes to jail and I get my son back, we can be one big happy family and you finally prove to Harry that you are a family man after all.'

Broadway, Harry meets with Tina backstage and wishes his good luck in her new show. As Harry hugs Tina, he spots Jill staring at him smirking and walking away. Jill is then pulled aside by Millie and tells her not to ignore her question if she is really pregnant? Jill tries to manipulate Millie to stop being suspicious and to enjoy watching the show. Millie says that she is not pursuing Greg anymore and that Jill can do whatever she wants, but she doesn't want to be involved anymore. Millie insists that if she is right about Jill faking a pregnancy, she is not doing the same. Millie feels guilty. Jill senses that their friendship doesn't mean anything to Millie anymore. Millie claims that ever since they were let out of the mental hospital a few years back, she hoped they would have some sanity left, but it feels like Jill is showing signs of madness again. Jill ignores her and retreats to the dressing room. Millie pulls Greg aside, while Helen has gone to the bathroom and apologizes for any inconvenience caused, but Greg warns him that Harry is in too deep with Jill and he believes that Harry is setting himself up for a fall if he's not careful.

Audrey arrives at 'The Carbaret Show' with Frank Wilde. To Tina's surprise Billy arrives with flowers for his daughter and tells her how proud he's become of her and that he is overwhelmed to see her perform on Broadway. Billy explains to her, that even though he is divorcing Audrey, it doesn't mean he is going to turn his back on her and Greg. Tina embraces her father. Billy leaves Tina and is then told that it's ten minutes before the start of the show. Tina then takes a gulp of a glass of water.

Billy gets a little jealous of Audrey and Franks closeness and in the lobby, Frank whispers he's thrown everything out of the window. Billy asks what point he is trying to make? Frank figures he is trying to make Audrey feel sorry for him to push him away. Billy tries to call Franks bluff by claiming Audrey will get bored of him and jump into bed with somebody else. Frank brushes off Billy's harsh words and heads into the theatre with Audrey.

Lola makes a last minute entrance and gets over excited at seeing her best friend perform.

Harry, Greg, Helen, Lola, Billy, Frank and Audrey take their seats. The Cabaret act begins and the singers and dancers come out. A few seats away sits Millie a bit disgruntled. Among the dancers are Tina and Jill. Jill cunningly prolongs a grin at Harry and winks at him cheekily. Harry and Greg glance at each other, realizing how possessed she is. The show seems to be going well, when suddenly Tina collapses on stage. Her family and friends are horrified and she is rushed to hospital.

Billy feels like he is being upstaged by Frank when he takes centre stage at the hospital to calm family and friends and makes nice gestures. Billy solomly leaves the hospital. Doctors confirm that Tina had take a drug overdose and is recovering. Harry is confused by this, but Tina insists she took nothing before the show and that she thought she had too much adrenaline.

At Broadway, in Tina's dressing room, the manager finds pills and he suspends Tina. Tina is mortified and is terrified her career is at an end. Harry becomes suspicious and soon realizes it's Jill trying to get his attention through Tina.

Billy is at a casino in Little Italy and he is invited downstairs into Carlo's Del Reddi Condo for a drink where he drunkenly discusses Audrey and her new fancy man. Carlo's insists Billy move on and that there is plenty more fish in the sea. Billy thanks Carlo's for given Greg a job in his casino, Billy wants to be kept in his sons good books. Billy asks how current business is going.  
'Let just say things are going to fall into place, piece by piece,' Carlo's says.

Harry heads to Broadway to try and make the manager see sense and that Tina has never taken drugs. The manager claims they are investigating. Jill arrives and asks how Tina is doing? Harry takes Jill aside and is furious with her and knows that she planted the drugs. Jill taunts him that he has to take responsibility for his child. Harry argues that it's not over. When Harry leaves, Jill heads to the phone booth and makes a phone call.  
'Hi, Jimmy, it's Jill, I need a favour,' Jill calls.

United Nations, Benedict is taking part in a security meeting and it's revealed he has become a member of the security council as and claiming that all illegal smuggling into the U.S has been dealt with. Jeff and Sylvia find it suspicious he would say that, listen through a radio that Carlo's had given to them. Sylvia fears the job is going to be more difficult than she that, going up against a man who is part of the U.N as well as a crooked FBI agent. Jeff is confused by Benedict's last quote. Jeff tells Sylvia to let things play as they are. Jeff pays a bystander to pretend to be a mugger, when Benedict exits the U.N. The act takes place and Benedict tackles the fake thief. Jeff thanks Benedict and when Jeff takes the bystander to his patrol car, Benedict spots Sylvia who ignores him. Jeff jumps into he car and they drive off.  
'Bingo,' Benedict says to himself.  
Sylvia and Jeff smile at each other.  
'Question is, does he feel lucky?' Jeff grins.

**END OF EPISODE TWENTY FOUR.**


	11. Episode 25

**Episode 25: Mistaken Flirtation.**

_Special Guest Stars:_

_Sigourney Weaver as Jill Flanders._  
_Nicholas Cage as Alfred Benedict._  
_Linda Hamilton as Cheriece Benedict._  
_Al Pachino as Carlo's Del Reddi._

_and Introducing_

_Michael J Fox as Christopher Mckenzie Benedict._

Two days, since the Jeff first came face to face with Alfred Benedict, Benedict (nicholas cage has just moved into an apartment with his second wife Cheriece (linda hamilton). Little Christopher is not present with them. Jeff has been surveiling Benedict all morning and Carlo's insists he had no idea Benedict was moving to the city. Sylvia speaks to Jeff on her car phone and asks if Chris is with them, he informs her that he's not. Sylvia fears that Benedict is onto them, but Jeff tells her to remain clam, or the mission will be jeopardized. When the Benedict's exit the apartment a while later, Jeff recognizes Cheriece as a woman he used to date in his mid twenties, when he was involved with the local gangs back in the late seventies and since his knows himself that Benedict will keep tabs on Sylvia, he risks following them even further. Alfred drops Cheriece down town and claims he has to head back to Washington for some final erins. Cheriece begs that it will be the last time, Alfred nods and speeds away. Jeff notices Cheriece stood a few feet away from a phone booth and offers a bum a dollar to retrieve the phone number marked on the phone booth. The bum gives Jeff the phone number whilst Cheriece is sorting her dress sense out. Unbeknown to Jeff, Lola is also stood the opposite side of the phone booth as he dials the phone number. Jeff remembers a quote he used for Cheriece in their younger days. He hasn't seen Cheriece in seventeen years. Jeff continue looks across the road, as the phone rings. It seems Cheriece is going to answer, as a truck blocks Jeff's view across the road. It's not Cheriece who answers it, it's Lola.  
'Hello?' Lola curiously asks.  
'Hi, there, there Miss Pretty, will you have dinner with me tonight?' Jeff asks, thinking it's Cheriece with the truck still in the way.  
'What, Jeff?' Lola answers stunned.  
'I knew you wouldn't forget my voice,' Jeff sniggers. 'So how about it?'  
'After what you did?' Lola moans. 'I'm still a mess.  
'From my point of view, you are still the most sexiest gal I ever met,' Jeff whispers. 'Let me put things rights.'  
'Why?' Lola gulps.  
'Just because.'  
'OK, when? Where?'  
'How about 'Connors restaurant' at 9:00pm?'  
'Um, I-I-I-I-I can't make it at nine, say Nn-n-n-nine Ten?' Lola stutters  
'I'll be waiting Miss Pretty,' Jeff smiles.  
Lola is shocked by this, she thinks Jeff has asked her out on a date, when Jeff thinks he's asked Cheriece on a date, as part of the Benedict investigation. Lola strolls away, as the Truck pulls off. Cheriece then steps onto the cross walk.

Harry gets a unexpected visit from Jill at the construction site of the 'New Jersey Suspension Bridge.' Harry pulls her aside and is annoyed that she would show up at his place of work. Harry is also upset, by the fact Tina could be dismissed from a job she loves, because of Jill's jealousy. Jill states she warned him not to play with fire and she hands him a scan of what appears to be Jill's and Harry's unborn child. Harry demands Jill have an abortion before it's too late, as Jill is almost two months into the pregnancy. Jill declines and promises she will be in touch with him.

With Sylvia working late at the precinct, Jeff seizes the opportunity to take Cheriece on a date, when really it's Lola. Before Jeff can leave his apartment, the phone rings and Harry desperately insists he speak to Jeff and needs his help. Jeff realizes how much his brother means to him and agrees. Jeff drives to the World Trade Center and meets Harry just inside the lobby and Harry shows him a picture of the scan and explains everything, including, the stag night, how he and Greg got stuck in Delaware and got seduced without them knowing, the girl at Greg and Helens wedding and the 'Retro' party, the drug set up and the so called pregnancy. Harry pleads with Jeff to help him. Jeff promises Harry that he'll do all he can and will keep constant tabs on Jill. Jeff asks, where the other girl comes in, who seduced Greg? Harry says that she apologized to Greg and has not seen her since 'Cabaret night.' Harry adds that Tina is mortified to think she could get dismissed from Broadway. Harry asks if Jeff wants to go for a drink and Jeff agrees. Benedict is across the street spying on Jeff.

Lola is sat waiting at Connors Restaurant. She looks at her watch and it's says '9:55pm.'

Jeff stumbles into his apartment at midnight drunk and Sylvia is none to happy and tells him to sleep on the couch. Outside, Alfred is outside as he followed Jeff home. As he looks up, he spots Sylvia at the window. Sylvia catches Benedict at the corner of her eye and pretends not to notice him and draws the curtains.  
'You're probably too pissed to take this in, but the Prick is watching us from outside,' Sylvia adds, before heading off to bed.

Lola is awoken in the restaurant at closing time and Lola is unhappy at being stood up.

Next morning, Lola tells Tina to keep her chin up and believe that everything will be OK. Tina is warmed to Lola kind words. Lola informs Tina about being stood up by Jeff and Tina is none too happy herself and angrily states that he's got a nerve and tells her that Harry came in drunk the night before, claiming to have had been out with Jeff. Tina encourages Lola to give Jeff a piece of her mind and Tina says she will give Harry an earful. Tina hands Lola her home phone.

At the precinct, Jeff is told of a phone call from a woman who claims to had been ditched the night before. Thinking it's Cheriece Benedict, he picks up the phone.  
'Hello?' Jeff answers.  
'Oh, I thought I remind you that I was eating alone at Conner's Restaurant last night,' Lola points out.  
'It's you, I'm sorry about last night, please forgive me,' Jeff begs. 'My brother had a heart attack, I had to spend the whole night with him in the hospital.'  
'Oh,' Lola sarcastically replies, knowing he's lying. 'How is he?'  
'Better,' Jeff answers. 'He's trotting, I mean he's back on his feet now, but it was a terribly close call.'  
'Do you know, La Mambo?' Lola asks.  
'Yes,' Jeff nods.  
'Four O clock,' Lola bluntly states, before placing down the receiver.  
Lola tells Tina, that Jeff claimed Harry had a heart attack the night before. Both Tina and Lola laugh hysterically.

Sylvia asks Jeff, what they are going to do about Alfred? Jeff suggest they give it another day or two and then they will put their plan in motion. Sylvia informs Jeff that Alfred could have been following him. Jeff replies, 'Good for him.' Jeff claims to make a trip down town to stop crime, while Sylvia works on a murder enquiry. Jeff jumps into his patrol car and Alfred follows him. Jeff knows this and deliberately wants him to see him with his wife, but Cheriece is unfortunately not the woman, that Jeff thinks he's meeting. It's Lola.

Jeff heads into 'La Mambo,' where he spots Lola sitting down all nice dressed and Jeff quickly turns around pretending not to notice her and randomly begins a conversation with another woman. Lola is pissed off and storms over to Jeff and argues with him, yelling that he not only killed her mother, but also makes her feel she has no dignity left and cries. Everyone in the club hears Lola's rant as Jeff tries to calm her down. Lola refuses to listen to Jeff's excuses and she punches Jeff in the face and he crashes on a table knocking drinks over. Lola storms off. Shocked Jeff is then confronted by Alfred Benedict who offers to buy him a drink. Jeff decides to play the game and agrees. Wilson vs Benedict, who will play the game better?

Tina reminds Harry, that it's a year since they met for a second time and in three weeks time, it will be a year since Harry proposed to Tina on the cruiser,( all which occurred in 'episode 1 pilot.') Tina explains what Jeff told Lola and Harry is bewildered at why Jeff would claim he had a heart attack. Suddenly, the phone rings and there is no reply. Harry fears it's Jill stalking him. How long can Harry hold back from confessing to Tina? Lola arrives and breaks down in Tina's arms.

Lower Manhattan, Little Italy, Casino. Greg is at the bar, when Helen visits him. Helen explains that Billy could help get Tina his old job. Greg figures that would be wrong move. Greg says that Billy has been spending at lot of time on the roulette the last few days and thinks that the divorce is getting to him a lot. It's not helping that Audrey has just left ot go on a last moment vacation with Helen's father. Helen demands that Greg does not bear any grudge against her father, because of Billy and Audrey's problems. Greg watches his father slowly, walk out of the casino pissed. Greg insists his parents problems are personal anyway.

Sylvia meets Carlo's Del Reddi in an alleyway and says they have something in the back of the trunk. His men lift open the back of the trunk and have Cheriece Benedict gagged and tied up. Sylvia is angered by this, claiming that it will jeopardize everything, but Carlo's explains this will give them an advantage and also predicts Benedict will ask Jeff for his help and all Jeff has to do, is play dumb and Sylvia will have her son back.

In a house on a hill, out of state, surrounded by guards, sits a handsome sixteen year old boy, with dark hair, blue eyes, a smile that would knock any girl off her feet, sipping a coke and doing his homework. Alfred and Cheriece's adopted son and Sylvia's biological son, Christopher Benedict Mckenzie (michael j fox).

**END OF EPISODE TWENTY FIVE.**


	12. Episode 26

**Episode 26: A confession, A kidnap And An Inconvenient Murder. **

_Special Guest Stars:_

_Sigourney Weaver as Jill Flanders. _  
_Nicholas Cage as Alfred Benedict._  
_Linda Hamilton as Cheriece Benedict._  
_Dennis Franz as Frank Wilde._  
_Al Pachino as Carlo's Del Reddi._

_Also Starring Michael J Fox as Christopher Benedict Mckenzie._

In the 'La Mambo' club, Jeff and Alfred are chatting over a drink and Alfred tells Jeff he has just moved to New York and claims to have been a lawyer in Washington and had decided to move to the city as a way of moving on with his family. Alfred states that he is married with a son. After exchanging conversation, Jeff bluffs and pretends that his girlfriend and police partner is seeing another man, that's why he had intentions of going off with other women. Jeff pulls out a recent picture of him and Sylvia and shows it to Benedict to make him think that Jeff is unaware of Benedict's motives. Benedict sees his chance and concludes he lied about being a lawyer and that he is a former FBI agent and states that he and Sylvia once together and that he fears she is going after her son with a mafia boss, who lives somewhere in the city. Benedict suggests they work together to bring Carlo's and Sylvia down in charges of trafficking, illegal immigration, fraud and terrorism. Jeff agrees to help, knowing Benedict's background and is planning to stitch Benedict up, whilst saving Sylvia's and Carlo's butt and getting Sylvia's son back. Benedict and Jeff head into a private room and Alfred inform Jeff that Carlo's had thwarted him from proving he brought drugs into the country when he arrived in New York and that Sylvia could be behind it. Alfred offers Jeff the chance to spy on Sylvia since they are a couple and apologizes for following him and suspecting him. Jeff plays along and agrees. Benedict leaves and when he's out of sight, Jeff sighs 'Asshole.'

Tina comforts Lola after her heated confrontation with Jeff, thinking he wanted her, not realizing he was on a case. Lola tearfully says he's not heard the last of it.

At a lock up, Sylvia calls Jeff on his cell phone to inform him that Carlo's had Cheriece Benedict kidnapped. Whilst on the phone, Cheriece is tied up and rants that Alfred will bring Sylvia down along with her terrorists. She also throws it in Sylvia's face that she enjoys Chris calling her 'Mom.' Sylvia is so upset she slaps Cheriece across the face. Carlo's warns her to listen or she will have to pay for Alfred's sins. Carlo's produces evidence that Alfred always knew that his cousin and Sylvia were innocent and that he made it look like Leon knew of Carlo's dirty work and murdered him to make it look like he was doing his duty to the country, just so he could get back at Sylvia. He would only keep Sylvia out of jail, if she agreed to allow you and him to adopt Christopher, Sylvia had no choice. Carlo's admits he is still very much a powerful, corrupt criminal, but has dirt on Benedict, that could send him down, just as much as he could send Carlo's down. Cheriece asks what sort of dirt, does he have on Alfred? Bribing Police officers, false government reports, protecting dangerous criminals, assaults and a homicide cover up. Cheriece is shocked by the contents and Carlo's says that he won't show the file to the FBI, because of what Benedict has on him and is using Chris as the head to head conflict between him and Sylvia. Carlo's threatens Cheriece to allow secrets meetings between Sylvia and Chris or he will prove that his adoption was a sham and he will implicate her too. Carlo's continues by stating that she will allow this until Alfred sets himself up. Cheriece begs them not to take Chris away from her. Sylvia claims she will not do that, but wants to be in his life more often. Jeff on the other end of Sylvia's line is impatient to know the details. Sylvia insists they talk later.

Cheriece is dumped near an alley way across from her apartment and the limo drives off.

Jeff and Sylvia tell each other about their confrontations with Benedict and how Alfred is going to set himself up and that Cheriece is going to arrange Sylvia meeting her son again. Sylvia pulls out a picture of Chris and shows it to Jeff. Sylvia break down in Jeff's arms and Sylvia insists that Alfred pay.

Next day, Harry arrives home from work and is horrified to find Tina in conversation with Jill Flanders. Not only are they in conversation, Jill is showing Tina her baby scan. Harry is secretly tormented by this. Tina reintroduces Harry and Jill and Harry nervously acknowledges her. When Jill leaves Harry is seething. Tina tells Harry that she is up to see her manager in the morning to find out her fate, just as Audrey and Frank return from their vacation. Whilst Tina is distracted, Harry goes through Tina's address book and comes across Jill's address.

Harry heads round to Jill's apartment and storms in, but she is rather calm.  
'Come round for seconds honey?' Jill teases.  
'Enough is enough,' Harry demands. 'This bullshit is enough!'  
'That's harsh,' Jill sarcastically replies.  
'I never asked for any of this,' Harry continues. 'If anything you sexually assaulted me and I don't by this pregnancy shit, what so ever. You are never to set foot in my apartment ever again.  
'Believe what you like, but you're gonna take responsibility,' Jill threats. 'You got no choice.'  
'Did Tina tell you she was forced to give up our first born seventeen years ago and that she miscarried a few months back?' Harry wonders. 'Having children means so much to her and to think I'm gonna be a father to another woman's child, will destroy her and probably our marriage.'  
'Is this the part where my heart is supposed to bleed?' Jill grudgingly says. 'You shouldn't play around Harry.'  
'I don't think you heard me the first time...'  
'Oh I did, the first time,' Jill interrupts. 'The first time will not be the last.'  
'In your wildest sick dreams,' Harry grunts. 'And you can quit dreaming up this pregnancy story too.'  
'Well, since you put it like that,' Jill responds. 'I could tell Tina myself if I don't get my support money or if you had the guts, tell her yourself.'  
After a continued heated exchange, Harry storms out.

The next day, Tina is dismissed from Broadway and Jill comforts her, knowing it was her who planted the drugs in her room and in her drink of water the night of Cabaret.

Frank tells Helen that he is going to ask Audrey to marry him. Helen asks if he really loves her or is he doing it to prove a point to Billy?

Carlo's invites Billy into his Condo and suggests he cool down on the gambling as he is making him filthy rich. Billy laughs at Carlo's quote. Billy mentions that Frank is making sure that Audrey and him are not just good friends too, as well as Ex's. Carlo's asks if there's anything he could do for him. Billy states that he misses Audrey and that he was a crap husband and forced her into affairs with Jeff, Whittaker and Labelle, because of his bad influence. Billy drunkenly slurs that he wished Frank Wilde would just disappear and leave the door open for him to go back to Audrey. Carlo's smirks.

Jeff meets with Benedict and claims that Sylvia will be in the office all day. Benedict says he is going to keep eyes on Carlo's and also to find out where he is hiding his brother.

Distracted, Sylvia gets word, that Chris is coming to Manhattan and Cheriece brings Chris to a dock, where they secretly meet Sylvia. Sylvia doesn't get the response she needed from Chris. Chris yells that he hates her and that she should be in jail. Sylvia confesses that Alfred was not his real father and that he deserves to know the truth about his adopted father. Chris calls her a liar and retreats to the car. Cheriece agrees to help Sylvia, but she is not doing it for her. Cheriece also points out that she can't make Chris love her back. Cheriece drives away with Chris and Sylvia breaks down.

Frank Wilde asks Audrey to marry him outside her apartment and she accepts, when a car unexpectedly swerves round the corner and Frank is brutally gunned down, much to Audrey's horror as the unseen vehicle disappears.

Greg comforts his sister Tina after her dismissal, as Harry also tries to calm her. Tina is determined to find out who set her up and vows that when she finds out who did, she will not be responsible for her actions. The apartment phone rings and Helen screams down the phone that her father has been murdered.

Harry, Tina and Greg head to the hospital where a distraught Helen and Audrey await. Harry is caught of guard by the presence of Jill with a doctor. While distracted by the tragedy of Frank Wilde, Harry chases after Jill and demands from her doctor to know if she is really pregnant. The doctor insist she is. Jill tries to force Harry to feel her stomach, when Tina catches them. Tina demands to know what s going on? Harry insists it's not what it looks like, but Jill cannot wait to put the nail in Harry's coffin and claims that he is the father of her unborn child. Tina is mortified as is Harry.

**END OF EPISODE TWENTY SIX.**


	13. Episode 27

**Episode 27: A Brother To Cry On.**

_Special Guest Stars:_

_Sigourney Weaver as Jill Flanders._  
_Nicholas Cage as Alfred Benedict._  
_Linda Hamilton as Cheriece Benedict._  
_Al Pachino as Carlo's Del Reddi._  
_Robert De Niro as Francisco Del Reddi._

_And introducing Michael J Fox as Christopher Benedict Mckenzie._

Tina is horrified by the discovery that Harry could have betrayed her and that Jill is carrying Harry's child. Harry chases after a grief stricken Tina and tries to explain that it's not what it looks like and insists that Jill drugged him and Greg the night before Greg's wedding and they ended up in Delaware. Tina is mortified to think her brother was in on it. Harry begs Tina to hear him out and that he feels bad for what happened, but they he was sexually assaulted. Tina suggests that he's trying to cover their tracks and that none of it adds up and that them showing up in Delaware is taking it too far. Harry points out, that Jill planted the drugs that got her fired just to get back at him. Tina sobs that she desperately wanted to have children with Harry, but now it seems he's having a child with another woman. Tina angrily tells Harry that he's not the man she thought he was and calls Harry a spiteful 'Bastard,' and slaps him across the face and storms off.

Greg comforts a heartbroken Helen as she identifies her deceased fathers body. The Police arrive at the hospital and question the only witness to Franks brutal shooting, Audrey. Audrey's gives her statement and claims she never saw who shot Frank and that she was too shocked to spot a culprit, as Frank fell to the ground lifeless.

Harry informs Greg that Tina knows about Jill being pregnant and that she's left him. Greg asks if he mentioned himself with Millie Contrau. Harry states he left Greg out of it, but sooner or later Tina may start asking him questions, but convinces him to deny any knowledge of his night with Millie or Harry's with Jill. Harry and Greg both know they were set up in a sexual assault, but now there's a possible pregnancy claim. Harry explains that Greg's biggest concern is comforting Helen. Greg agrees and takes both Audrey and Helen home.

Harry returns home and Tina demands him out and is adamant she isn't the one leaving. Harry tries to make Tina see sense, that Jill is a possessive nutcase and that she set him up. Tina then wonder how Greg comes into all of this, seeing as Greg went to Delaware with him and Jill. Harry lies and says that Greg was drugged to his eyeballs and wouldn't know the difference between a dog and a giraffe. Tina demands that Harry stops lying and admits he doesn't love her any more. Harry cries his heart out and pleads his love for Tina, but Tina refuses to believe anything and that he and Jill are made for each other and cruelly remarks that he is his brother Jeff and throws him out. Tina breaks down crying her heart out.

Harry shows up at Jeff and Sylvia's apartment and asks if he could stay? Harry agrees to sleep on the sofa. Harry explains everything to Jeff and asks if he's found anything on Jill? Jeff says that he's been involved in a big case and that he's had his hands full. Harry begs Jeff to follow a lead on Jill and that he has sources that could get this woman out of his life for good. Jeff figures that Tina would have understood the situation. Harry adds that Jill is pregnant. Jeff jokingly gestures that he's getting like his big brother after all, in which Jeff's words don't go too kindly with Harry. Jeff though insists he'll try his best. Sylvia interrupts and demands that Harry fight for his wife, just like she is fighting for her son Chris. Sylvia's confident words makes Harry believe in himself and he accepts. Jeff asks how Tina found out? Harry informs Jeff that she saw him after Jill at the hospital, in which Harry breaks the sad news that Helen's father was murdered by a possible hit man. Jeff also declares that another case.

The police call in on Billy Mcquire and asks him of his whereabouts at the time of Frank Wilde's murder? Billy admits having a girlfriend over and his alibi checks out. They also question if he had any sort of altercation with Frank, seeing as he was dating his soon to be ex- wife? Billy states that any altercation he had with Frank wouldn't drive him to murder. Billy points out, that he's been in this situation before over the shooting of Jeff and was found innocent. When the police leave, Billy smells a rat.

Next day, Billy storms into the casino and accuses Carlo's of having Frank murdered. Frank denies calling a hit, but if he did he should be thanking him and that he's free to go back to his wife.  
'I'm gonna get proof and my instincts tell me you're full of shit,' Billy insists.  
'I'd be careful in spreading malicious lies William,' Carlo's threats. 'It could lead you into dangerous territory.'  
'Are you threatening me?' Billy grunts.  
'I'm not threatening you William,' Carlo's claims. 'I'd just hate to see your life get complicated.'  
Billy storms out of the casino. Carlo's orders one of his heavies to take care of the situation.

As Billy retreats to his hotel, the hit man disguised as porter enters and tries to kill him, only for an unexpected saviour, Alfred Benedict. Billy appreciates Alfred's help, and that Alfred with protect him, but Alfred wants a favour in return, to tell him what is going on with Carlo's. Billy explains that his ex wife's boyfriend was murdered and that Carlo's is possibly behind it. Alfred knows for sure that Carlo's is behind it. But is Alfred really doing this to be a hero? Not a chance. Both Billy and Alfred dispose of the body.

Christopher in his home out of state, he comes across a picture of when he was a toddler and his biological mother, Sylvia hugging him. He looks into the picture for a prolonged period of time, until his father Alfred arrives home and hides the photo. Cheriece comes from out the garden. Alfred suggests that Christopher moves to New York with them, unbeknown to Alfred, that Christopher has already been to New York to see his mother for a short few minutes, with Cheriece by his side. Cheriece thinks it's a good idea, but this makes Chris wonder why Cheriece would jump at the chance for Chris to go to New York, seeing as his real mother will be closer to home. Whilst Benedict and Chris head out into the yard, Cheriece heads into the attic and takes out the secret files that could send Benedict to jail, but Alfred has his evidence against Carlo's stashed where knowone can get at them.

The next few days are really straining for Tina, Helen and Sylvia. Harry is dumfounded that Tina refuses to speak to him.

Alfred secretly meets with Jeff and tells him that Carlo's could have had Frank murdered, just so a certain gambler could get back with his wife. It suddenly hits Jeff, that the gambler is Billy and Jeff mistakenly thinks that Billy asked Carlo's to do it. Alfred states that Billy is lying low until the whole thing blows over and hands Jeff a secret camera to spy on Sylvia. Jeff is now caught in a Catch 22 situation. Alfred explains he is bringing Chris to New York to live. Jeff has decide how to go with this mission. Jeff asks if the camera's are necessary as it could lead to personal issues if he knows what he means? Alfred cuts him some slack and decides to figure out another solution. Jeff sighs with relief.

Harry goes to a bar and drinks himself in an oblivion and passes out, where he is taken to an apartment unconscious...Jill's apartment. Jill calls her fake doctor and says she has got him where she wants him with the fake pregnancy.

Audrey desperately tries to call Billy's hotel room, but he's not answering, then she call his office number. No answer.

Greg goes to the World Trade Center and is informed by his secretary that he's gone on vacation.

With Billy's disappearing act, a warrant is put out for his arrest as everyone figures that Billy was behind the whole thing.

At Jeff and Sylvia's apartment, Sylvia figures that Billy is behind the murder. Little does Jeff know that Carlo's is behind it and falsely working for crooked agent Benedict. Jeff says he's going to investigate Jill Flanders too. Suddenly, there is a loud banging noise on Jeff's apartment door, Sylvia recognises the visitor as Francisco Del Reddi (robert de niro), Carlo's younger brother.

Helen is adamant that Billy will be made to pay for what he did to her father. Greg agrees and hugs her tightly. The phone rings and Greg answers it. It's Tina, who asks to meet him, he agrees.

Central Park, Tina asks Greg if he knew about Harry and Jill? Greg denies it and promises his sister, he wouldn't keep anything like that from her.

Jill spots Tina arriving outside her apartment in a rage and Jill purposely calls her fake doctor to call round immediately. Harry awakes and is horrified to ind himself naked with the scorned woman that wants him so bad. She throws off her robe and insists they make love again, like they did last night. This terrifies Harry, a she's been set up again, as it proves when Tina bashes on the door. Jill puts on her robe and opens the door. Tina storms in and attacks Harry. Harry screams that he's been set up and Tina throws her wedding in his face. Tina see's red and wants to attack Jill. Jill runs into the hall and deliberately throws herself down the stairs, just as her fake doctor walks in. Jill cries out in pain, as Tina stands at the top of the stairs and Harry in Jill's apartment devastated.

**END OF EPISODE TWENTY SEVEN.**


	14. Episode 28

**Episode 28: Evil vs Evil.**

Special Guest Stars:

Al Pachino as Carlos Del Reddi.  
Robert De Nero as Francisco Del Reddi.  
Sigourney Weaver as Jill Flanders.  
and Nicholas Cage as Alfred Benedict

Tina is arrested for her harassment of Jill Flanders who has faked her pregnancy and miscarriage and her fake doctor is her accomplice. Harry is mortified and begs Tina to listen as he visits her in prison, but she doesn't want to know.

Audrey later has Tina released on bail and takes her home.

Harry heads to the hospital and overhears Jill and her foney doctor discussing a way of sending Tina to prison for causing her miscarriage and claiming damages and that nobody would believe that she faked a pregnancy. Harry has caught her out and heads over to see Greg at the casino.

Harry begs Greg to fess up to Helen and to Tina about what really happened in Delaware and that they were set up and that Harry is in a predicament. Greg explains that it could be very difficult to prove in court and that he has been put in the middle. Harry promises he won't mention Millie to Helen.

Jeff and Sylvia learn that Carlo's Del Reddi is plotting against them, once he has done away with Alfred Benedict, according to Carlo's younger brother Francisco, Sylvia and Jeff are the go between's for Carlo's and Alfred's vendetta. Sylvia is eager to get her son Christopher back once and for all. Francisco adds that Carlo's has turned against family members and dealt with them accordingly. It hits a nerve on Jeff that Carlo's has done away with Frank Wilde and that Benedict is acting as good Samaritan protecting Billy, but Jeff knows his deceased fathers, once frienemy is caught in the crossfire between two vicious criminals who don't care who gets hurt. Sylvia comes up with a solution. To hire a hit man from the underground to either murder Alfred or Carlo's. Jeff is shocked by Sylvia's idea and she doesn't hesitate to suggest Alfred. Jeff states that they would be just as bad as them. Francisco agrees with Sylvia and explains that it will break his heart, but he says he will take responsibility and take out his own brother, even if it means going to jail. Sylvia points out she wants her son back. Jeff conjures up a plan to implicate Alfred in an assassination and to protect Francisco, in which Christopher will eventually see the truth.

Carlo's and Benedict come face to face in the casino and Carlo's bluffs that neither one of them can hurt each other and Alfred bluffs back that he agrees, because if neither one didn't, Christopher, Cheriece, Jeff and Sylvia would be the ones hurt.

Helen asks Tina if the police have any information on Billy.  
'Look my father, maybe many things, but he's not a killer,' Tina insists.  
'Oh, really, it was just a co-incidence my father ends up murdered and your old man suddenly vanishes off the face of the Earth?' Helen cries.  
'I'm sorry about your father Helen, but my life at this moment isn't heaven either,' Tina replies.  
'I heard, I guess the ones we loved, eventually show their true colours,' Helen adds.  
'Things don't always turn out the way you'd expect, Helen,' Tina says.  
'Agreed, but from what I've already experienced this last year, getting married into this family comes with harsh expectations, but my Daddy...never in a million years.'  
'But, my father didn't do it, I know it,' Tina argues.  
'Keep telling yourself that Tina,' Helen moans. 'But, we all know the history of your beloved Daddy, I'm sure it would make ten thousand pages in Greg's autobiography.'

A few days pass and there is no sign of Billy.

Lola and Audrey continue to comfort Tina, as does Greg at best he can.

Greg makes a startling confession which rattles Helen and Harry begs Tina to listen to him as he wants to prove he is innocent.

Billy is hidden inside a loft above Alfred's apartment. Cheriece and Christopher are unaware of this. Billy is under Alfred's protection from Carlo's, but Billy is unaware that Alfred may turn nasty. Billy starts nosing around and something catches his eye, hidden behind an old furnace and it's a folder and he opens it and it reveals Carlo's criminal activities and in a another part of the folder is a note written to Alfred many years ago by Carlo's. Billy reads it. "What you have on me, I have on you. Who dares wins."

**END OF EPISODE TWENTY EIGHT.**


	15. Episode 29

**Episode 29: Beaten To The Bullet.**

Special Guest Stars:

**Sigourney Weaver as Jill Flanders.  
Jodi Foster as Millie Contrau.  
Robert De Nero as Francisco Del Reddi.  
Al Pachino as Carlo's Del Reddi.  
Nicholas Cage as Alfred Benedict.  
Linda Hamilton as Cheriece Benedict**

**and Introducing Michael J Fox as Christopher Benedict Mckenzie.**

Helen is horrified to learn that Greg knew of the affair and that Greg could have potentially had an affair as well with Millie Contrau. Greg denies this and suggests that that Millie will back him up as well as Harry. Helen is reluctant to agree and they both head to the boutique, where she and Millie work.

Once there, Helens boss informs herself and Greg, that Millie hasn't been in work for a few days and that they cannot get hold of her at home.

Francisco is at a phone booth in the city and calls a private hit man.

Jeff and Sylvia argue that this will determine their future, once they agree to allowing Francisco to have done away with Carlo's and making Alfred the Fall Guy. Sylvia explains they both deserve to rot in hell and this is her best chance to prove to Christopher she was right. Jeff soon warms round to the idea, as his sister in laws father could be in danger to both Benedict and Del Reddi.

Tina receives a court date for her injunction against her from Jill Flanders, who is suing Tina for damages.

Lola storms round to Jill's apartment and begs her not to go ahead with the law suit and that Jill has caused a marriage breakup and that Tina is going an ordeal with her father.  
'Like father like daughter, both murderers,' Jill sniggers.

Helen and Greg head to Millie's apartment and find all the furniture still there. Greg and Helen then head into the bedroom and find Millie dead with sleeping pills beside her bed. Helen breaks down in Greg's arms. Greg then finds a note, implicating that he had an affair with Millie, but hides it in his pocket, so Helen doesn't notice. Greg smells a rat.

Next day, Greg meets Harry and that his only hope is gone. Harry thinks they were targeted prior to Greg's wedding by Jill and Millie, but Millie couldn't live with the betrayal and Jill could have threatened to be part of the plan again. Harry concludes it couldn't be suicide.

Greg backs Harry up in front of Tina and Tina flips to learn Greg lied to her. Helen though realizes that Greg was backed into a corner and shouldn't be blamed for what Jill and Millie had started, although she has forgiven Millie as she could never go ahead with the scandal anymore. Tina agrees to allow Harry prove he was right.

The hit man who is about to assassinate Carlo's Del Reddi arrives at JFK airport and heads to Manhattan. Francisco meets the hit man in a secret place and takes a replica sniper gun and takes it to Sylvia, who waits for Alfred outside the United Nations. Jeff is waiting across the way, in his patrol car. Alfred walks out the United Nations and Sylvia follows him, with Jeff following on behind. Jeff's cell phone rings, it's Harry.  
'Hello little brother, it's always nice to hear from you, but you've caught me at a bad moment,' Jeff states.  
'Sorry, do you have anything on Jill Flanders yet?' Harry asks.  
'Damn it, Harry, I've been caught up in something more vital of late,' Jeff replies.  
'Jesus Christ this is my marriage and my wife's freedom on the line here,' Harry yells. 'Did you hear about Millie Contrau, the woman who had plotted with Flanders?'  
'No, what about her?' Jeff sighs.  
'She was found dead in her apartment, the cops think it was suicide, but I beg to differ,' Harry concludes.  
'Alright, I'll look into it I promise,' Jeff says.  
'You know, I thought you wanted to do good for a change and prove yourself loyal to me,' Harry moans.  
'OK, you want the truth, I'm trying to save your father in law's ass,' Jeff blurts. 'And not a word to Tina, Audrey and Greg, otherwise too many other poor F**k Shits are gonna show up dead. Talk to ya later.'

Alfred Benedict returns home and finds Cheriece is not home, but Christopher is doing his homework. Alfred asks where Cheriece has gone, Christopher tells him that she just went out. Outside Sylvia turns up and checks the time. Jeff pulls up about 50 yards behind her and calls her cell phone. Jeff tells her they have no more than an hour to get this right, depending if and when Alfred, Cheriece and Christopher go to bed.

The police question Jill Flanders and says she was unaware that Millie was suffering from any mental state and Jill explains she hasn't seen Millie in a while and that she has been too occupied with her lawsuit against Tina.

Tina agrees to let Harry stay on the sofa. Harry tells Tina how much he loves and that he never stopped from the first moment he saw her in first grade. Tina smiles slightly with tears in her eyes. Harry informs Tina, he thinks the police won't get anything out of Jill, but maybe her foney doctor.

It's one hour later, and the sniper is waiting on a rooftop and has the gun pointing in the way of Carlo's bedroom.

The lights go off and in the Benedict household and Sylvia makes her move with Jeff waiting on behind. Sylvia tampers with the lock on Benedict's car as Jeff has got her back, she opens the trunk and places the sniper inside the back of his trunk.  
'I've got a bad feeling about this Sylvia,' Jeff whispers on his cell phone. 'His alibi's may hold up, as will the timing of this murder.'  
'It's a risk I'm willing to take,' Sylvia states.

Francisco surprises Carlo's in his casino apartment and prepare to embrace. The hit man is about to take a shot, but then there is another loud bang and Carlo's hits the floor dead. There is a stunned silence.

**END OF EPISODE TWENTY NINE**


	16. Episode 30

**Episode 30: True/Lies******

Guest Stars:

**Sigourney Weaver as Jill Flanders.  
Robert De Nero as Francisco Del Reddi.  
Nicholas Cage as Alfred Benedict.  
Linda Hamilton as Cheriece Benedict**

**and Introducing Michael J Fox as Christopher Benedict Mckenzie.**

Jeff and Sylvia are bewildered by the fact that the hit man that Francisco hired to assassinate Carlo's didn't do it, but somebody else did. Sylvia removes the gun from Alfred's trunk and head to the precinct where they talk to Francisco in a private room. Francisco states that despite what he thought of his brother, it still hurts at what he's done. Jeff asks him did he see anyone take the shot at Carlo's. Francisco says no. Sylvia points out, that Francisco could claim legal rights to the Casino and that evidence to convict Alfred, something that could help get her son back. Jeff concludes, that whoever took the shot at Carlo's could come after them and Alfred could be involved although it seems he didn't take the shot and Jeff fears it may have been Billy and warns they should tread carefully.

The death of Carlo's spreads like wild fire through Manhattan and it doesn't take Greg too long to point the finger at his father, Billy. Tina refuses to believe that Billy is responsible and Greg accuses her of going soft, seeing as she is giving Harry to prove himself, although he agrees for Tina giving her husband a second chance.

Harry enters his office at the WTC and is horrified to find Jill sitting in a chair, with a bruise on her face.  
'What the hell do you want?!' Harry rages. 'Get out of my office or I'm calling security.'  
'I just come in peace Harry,' Jill claims.  
'Yeah, well I don't,' Harry argues. 'Now, F*** off.'  
'Your wife caused the miscarriage of our child,' Jill lies.  
'Well, I've got news for you Jill, I know everything, your scam...the fake pregnancy. I heard everything you and your foney Doctor said,' Harry explains.  
'I was forced, as you can see, he's no softy,' Jill says.  
'No shit?' Harry responds sarcastically. 'Did he also force you to murder Millie Contraeu?'  
'I had nothing to do with that, she killed herself and I'm devastated that I've lost my best friend,' Jill whispers.  
'Then tell me Jill, why were you so all for it? Intent on wrecking my marriage?' Harry demands.  
'Because I am truly in love with you,' Jill replies.  
'You're damaged goods lady. I have no sympathy with you and I'll prove you're a fraud and Tina is all for it.'  
'No, you won't, because Tina will be behind bars long before you try,' Jill threats.  
'Sorry to burst your bubble Jill, but I come prepared,' Harry reveals.  
Harry pulls out a Dictaphone and recorded everything Jill has said.  
'What are you gonna do?' Jill worries.  
'This is proof you're a liar and I'm not going to waste anytime in exposing you and your boyfriend,' Harry smirks. 'This will also mean a second look into Miss Contraeu's death.'  
'OK, he killed Millie, but I can't do anything, because if I told the police, he would also put me in the frame for fraud and falsifying claims that I was pregnant,' Jill admits.  
'I'll make a deal with you,' Harry continues. 'If you give a full statement to the police, that Millie's death was not suicide, I'll convince my brother to drop the charges of fraud against you, and for drugging my wife whilst she was on stage, seeing as you'll have no choice but to drop the charges against Tina. And since you claim you cared for Millie, I'll even let you mourn her, but then I want you to leave the city for good without hesitation. If you don't do either, I'll implicate you in everything and I'll make sure you rot in jail for the rest of your life, do I make myself clear?'  
'Oh yes, everything is clear Harry,' Jill sighs. 'But I do know one thing that I'm not a liar on. I am truly in love with you and I'm saddened that it's come to this.'  
'No, Jill, your saddened because you got caught out,' Harry grunts.  
'For what it's worth, I'm sorry Tina has been through such a terrible ordeal, both of you.'  
'I'm not even gonna give you the satisfaction of me telling her that,' Harry answers. 'You have twenty four hours Miss Flanders, or the evidence will be round to the thirteenth precinct.'  
'Goodbye Harry, I love you,' Jill whispers, kissing Harry on the cheek before exiting the office.

Jeff receives an unexpected phone call from Alfred demanding a meeting. Jeff agrees, but Sylvia warns him it could be a trap. Jeff tells Sylvia not to act suspicious and carry on with her normal duties.

Jeff heads to the Empire State Building, but is surprised to bump into his old flame, Cheriece Benedict. Jeff plays dumb and acts surprised to see her and asks what she is doing in New York. Cheriece lies and says she has a new job and moved with her son. Alfred spots them and is annoyed that his wife has wondered off with Jeff.

Cheriece and Jeff discuss old times in a restaurant and Jeff claims that he wished they'd never had broken up. Cheriece feels warmed to this. Cheriece then surprises him, by inviting him round to dinner one evening to meet her son, but doesn't mention that Alfred is away for that particular evening. Lola then makes a surprise appearance and tries to put a damper on his dinner date, with a dangerous FBI agents wife.  
'Hi, darling, believe me when I tell you this, don't fall in love with this guy, someone close to you may end up dead, that comes from personal experience by the way,' Lola insists.  
'Lola, this isn't the time or the place, you've already embarrassed me once already, can we talk about this another time please?' Jeff pleads.  
'Why would you wanna do that?' Lola asks. 'You've got some other poor bitches heart to break.'  
Lola storms off. After a while, Jeff spots some suspicious looking documents in Cheriece's hand bag, but pretends not to notice.

Harry plays what Jill admitted in his office to Tina and Tina is so angry she intends to go round to Jill's apartment and punch her lights out, but Harry states that he's already cut a deal with her and Tina is not impressed. Harry convinces Tina, that he will do everything in his power to get her career back on at Broadway. Tina wants Jill to pay, but Harry believes she was forced into some of the fraud, but also admits that Jill was obsessed with him and tells Tina that Jill will be out of their lives for good, once she confesses that her foney boyfriend doctor killed Helen's colleague, Millie.

Jill and her boyfriend, John, get into a domestic in his apartment and Jill tells him that she is will receive leniency from justice if she confesses that he killed Millie. Millie threats, that if he doesn't give her twenty five dollars from another con they did, months ago, she will expose him and she will be free. Her boyfriend refuses and attacks her. Jill manages to grab a blunt object and thumps him across the temple and kills him instantly.

Greg profusely apologizes to Helen, but she quickly forgives him, when Harry and Tina inform her of the situation. Helen wants justice for her father, but Tina quickly defends her father again. Audrey is confused and wonders of she can trust the man she once loved, who is now a fugitive for not only Franks murder, but Carlo's.

Jill disposes of the foney Doctor John's body and down an exposed drainage. She whispers to herself.  
'You had to make it difficult for me,' Jill sobs. 'Both you and Millie.'

Jill calls Harry from her apartment and asks him to call round. Harry is hesitant, but Jill adds it's important.

Harry heads round and Jill tries to have a heart to heart with him, but he is not interested. Jill admits she was evil in so many things, but she declares her love for him once again. Jill kisses Harry passionately. Harry warns her again, that time is running out to be honest and leaves.  
'Too late for that now,' Jill cries to herself.

Alfred surprises Jeff, by stating he doesn't mind him going round his house, while he's out of town, will give him a chance to chat with Sylvia. This worries Jeff something stupid and cannot bring himself to admit to Sylvia that Cheriece was his one time long term girlfriend.

Helen flies out of state with Greg and Audrey to mourn Franks passing, whilst a warrant has been put out for Jill Flanders arrest. Jill has already stolen $25,000 of another fraud committed. Harry receives a note and it says "We could have had something, but you refused to listen and accept my love, John and Millie let me down and so have you and I can't let that pass, you will feel my wrath, despite my devotion to you, love Jill."

A few nights later, Lola calls round to the precinct querying Jill's whereabouts as she is worried for Tina's safety as she could be dangerous. Jeff tells her that Jill would be completely stupid to come back to the city.

Doctor Johns body is discovered.

Lola follows Jeff to Alfred Benedict's apartment, as Alfred surprises Sylvia at the Casino and pulls a gun on her.

Jeff knocks on the Benedict household and Christopher answers the door. Christopher wonders who he is and Cheriece pretends it's her cousin. Cheriece closes the door behind Jeff.

Upstairs in the loft, Billy is still hiding.

**END OF EPISODE THIRTY.**


	17. Episode 31

**Episode 31: The Ex's Conflict.******

**Special Guest Stars:**

**Nicholas Cage as Alfred Benedict.  
Linda Hamilton as Cheriece Benedict.  
Sigourney Weaver as Jill Flanders.**

**and Introducing Michael J Fox as Christopher Benedict Mckenzie.**

Jeff Wilson continues his dinner with Cheriece. Cheriece offers Jeff a drink and Jeff excepts and asks use the bathroom. He sneaks a folder out of Cheriece's handbag and takes it with him. He is shocked by it's contents, it's every criminal activity done by Alfred. Lola then photographs Jeff kissing Cheriece and threatens to expose him to Sylvia.

Alfred and Sylvia are stunned themselves when they learn it was Cheriece who assassinated Carlo's. Francisco admits he had Carlo's followed and learnt that Cheriece wouldn't go ahead with exposing Alfred and that she would pay any sum to have all the evidence turned over to her. Carlo's refused and they discover, Cheriece disguised herself and infiltrated Carlo's condo and stole the evidence via his safe using a device. Francisco didn't tell Cheriece, because he didn't want her to worry. Alfred knocks Francisco unconscious and kidnaps Sylvia.

Jeff hides the folder under a wash basket where Christopher accidently finds it and discovers his so called adopted fathers web of lies. Cheriece suggests that she and Jeff head up to bed. Whilst Cheriece is distract, Jeff hears noises from the rooftop and finds Billy hiding. Billy told Cheriece about Alfred and fears she could have pulled the trigger that killed Carlo's. Cheriece knocks Jeff unconscious. Jeff, Sylvia and Billy are now hostages in the Benedict apartment and Cheriece confesses to murdering Carlo's so there would be no chance Sylvia would get her son back. They plan to make it look like Billy killed Jeff and Sylvia and that Alfred shot Billy to make it look like he did it in their defence. Sylvia points out, that Cheriece couldn't have known that Jeff was her partner, until Jeff confessed that Lola caught them kissing. This sends stir in Alfred's mind and Cheriece queries the whereabouts of Alfred's proof of crime. Jeff tells her he hid it under the wash basket and Alfred goes to retrieve it and both discovers that the documents are missing and so is Christopher. Cheriece and Alfred argue, as Alfred refuses to let her go after their son. Distracted a fight ensues and Billy gets shot, whilst Sylvia hurries to find her son. Alfred knocks Jeff down and Cheriece begs Alfred to believe her that she did it for him and Christopher as the reason she killed Carlo's. Alfred refuses to believe she knew Jeff was with Sylvia long before this evening and that she intended for an affair to happen and he kills with one bullet. Pouring with rain on the roof, Sylvia finds Christopher and tells him how much she loves him and that she never abandoned him. Christopher and Sylvia run to each other and Alfred shoots her in the shoulder blade. Christopher rejects Alfred by stating he hates him for making him love him and for rejecting his mother, but not anymore. Alfred demands the folder, before threatening to kill Christopher. Jeff attacks Alfred and the two men scuffle, before Sylvia sends Alfred to his death fifty feet to the ground by hitting with a metal pole. Sylvia and Christopher are reunited.

Billy recovers and all evidence connecting him to Carlo's and the Benedict's are quashed and is reunited with his daughter Tina. Audrey and Helen apologise for thinking he was a killer, but Greg finds it hard to, as he still holds his child abuse against him. Audrey still insists on divorcing Billy. Jeff disposes illegal crimes destroyed by Sylvia as she only did what she did to retrieve her son.

Sylvia and Christopher share a heart to heart and she promises that she will spend the rest of her life making up for what she nearly lost. Jeff proposes to Sylvia and she accepts.

Harry and Jeff begin to bond again and have a game of pool. Harry asks on Jill Flanders whereabouts. Jeff claims that the force is working on it.

Out of state, under a new identity, Jill shares a conversation with a stranger.

'How long are thinking of sticking around, sweetheart?' The stranger asks.  
'Just a little while,' Jill smiles. 'But in time, I guess I'll go back East. There is still some unfinished business that may need taking care of.'

**END OF EPISODE THIRTY ONE.**


	18. Episode 32

**Episode 32: Anniversary. ******

**Special Guest star Sigourney Weaver as Jill Flanders.  
and  
Introducing Michael J Fox as Christopher Mckenzie**

Helen swallows her pride and decides to attend the mourning of Millie Contraeu. Helen meets Millie's mother, who insists she was forced into it and never wanted to bring grief to either herself and Greg.

Harry and Tina reminisce about the first time they laid eyes on each other when they were kids.  
'Even though, I was dating Hank at the time, I could never have loved him, like I did you,' Tina says.  
'Thank God, for that,' Harry bluntly replies.  
'Is that all?' Tina frowns.  
'Well, as a wife, how would you had preferably been referred by? The Hexville Mobster's or New York City's hunkiest architect?' Harrys smiles.  
'Is this a trick question?' Tina teases.  
'Not if you really meant what you said,' Harry answers.  
'God damn you Harry Wilson, you really are trying to give yourself credit,' Tina giggles. 'Do you think I meant it?'  
'Kiss me and I'll let you know,' Harry encourages.  
Tina and Harry kiss passionately.  
'Who's husband, would you had preferably been referred by?' Tina queries.  
'You really are trying to ruin the moment,' Harry sighs.  
'The love sick school nerd, a fraud murdering sociopath or a pretty boys twin sister?' Tina questions.  
'Whoa, you have me running close on this one,' Harry jokes. 'It's definitely between yourself and Bethany Morrison.' (spoiler-Bethany Morrison played by Karen Allen joins the series in the seventh season opener, 2001).  
'Whatever happened to her?' Tina wonders.  
'Following Mom and Dad's murder and Beth's rape, I kinda distanced myself from Hexville, I figure she still lives there or maybe she and her mother moved on,' Harry states.  
'Well, if Jill Flanders moves on, I hope it's straight to the State Penn.'  
'Prefer the electric chair,' Harry said.  
'Does that mean you prefer to be my husband and that you love me,' Tina asks.  
'Of course.'  
'Then you'll know it's the one year anniversary of our first meeting in sixteen years next week?'( Tina referencing Episode one 'pilot').  
'So that's what this has been about, the whole time?' Harry laughs.

Jeff encourages Christopher to join the police force when he leaves college, but Christopher prefers to go into journalism. Jeff jokes, that he'd better not have his name in one of his articles, unless he has nothing to hide.

Francisco tells Sylvia he's left her the casino, so that Christopher has a future, as Francisco is heading back to his island near the Caribbean as he's better off in hiding. Sylvia accepts, although she will continue in law enforcement will Jeff.

Audrey and Billy share one last moment together, before signing their divorce papers. Audrey insists that Billy was and will always be her true love, but the current years happenings have been the last straw and that they are both to blame and it's hurt Tina and Greg a lot. They both agree to remain good friends.

Greg keeps his job at the casino.

Lola gets a job at a recruitment agency, as Tina is informed by her former Broadway manager that she has her career back in acting. The two friends are overwhelmed.

A week later, The Wilsons, Mcquire's and Mckenzie's and Lola share a meal together to celebrate Harry and Tina's one year anniversary since when they first laid eyes on each other since the summer of '79.' They avoid all the bad moments of the last year and it's encouraged when Billy and Jeff have a game of pool and Billy thanks Jeff for saving him from the Benedicts. Sylvia introduces Christopher to Jeff's family and Harry's in laws. Lola apologises to Jeff for attempting to embarrass him and herself to get at him for what happened to her mother. Jeff say's there is not a day goes by where he doesn't blame himself and insists that if she ever needs a shoulder to cry on, he'll be a friend to her. Sylvia cannot help show her jealousy.

As the night progresses, everyone gets drunk, except for Greg as he is a recovering alcoholic. Billy tries desperately to bond with his son, but to no eveil. Harry stumbles to the restaurant bathroom to freshen up and is caught by a vision of Jill Flanders in the mirror, who taunts him and threatens to get even. He freaks out and is quickly calmed down by Jeff.

**END OF EPISODE THIRTY TWO.**


	19. Episode 33 Season Two Finale

***SEASON TWO FINALE***

**Episode 33: Fatal Attraction.**

**Special Guest Stars:  
Sigourney Weaver as Jill Flanders.  
Victoria Principal as Sandra Hill.  
James Caan as Paul Harland. **

**and introducing Michael J Fox as Christopher Mckenzie.**

Two Months later, Tina and Harry celebrate their first wedding anniversary by inviting family and friends round for a party. Billy arrives with his date, Sandra Hill, which makes Audrey a little jealous, although she is going through a divorce with him. The telephone rings and Tina answers it, but who ever called hangs up immediately. Billy introduces Sandra to Audrey, she puts on a brave face. Greg tells his father, that he is deliberately attempting to degrade his mother, but Billy points out that Audrey wants to move on and so has he. Billy argues that his son hasn't moved on at all.  
'You damn right I haven't William,' Greg sarcastically replies. 'You and the asshole cop had a shot at pool again lately? Last I heard, he was your public enemy number one.'  
'Why are you being like this?' Billy asks. 'I thought that after the charges in Frank Wilde's murder were dropped, you'd understand.'  
'The truth of the matter is, Helen's father is dead, because my former boss who is also dead, did you a favour, because he saw, how you couldn't stand seeing Mom, the mother of your children, happy again, the happiest she'd been in long time. Happy, because you weren't sending her over the edge anymore.  
'If you're so damn sure about me, then why did she sleep with Whittaker, Labelle and Jeff? Three men in a short period of time, who had dark secrets of their own?' Billy adds.  
'I guess living with an abusive husband, who forces his children to either drink or give up their kids, made her feel she needed to make you feel pained. Sort of like revenge,' Greg says.  
'Revenge?' Billy shrugs. 'I regret all those things and we've been through this a dozen times...'  
'Well, then let me make it easy for you,' Greg snaps. 'Tina may have warmed to you, but I haven't. So, go back to your slut and stay out of my life, because as far as I'm concerned, your dead to me.'

2:30am, Tina and Harry are fast asleep and the phone rings. Harry picks up the receiver and places it to his ear. Again nobody answers, except there is heavy breathing noises. The phone goes dead. Tina queries who it was. Harry lies and says wrong number.

Lola meets a new client who is looking for a work placement, Paul Harland and Lola immediately takes a shine to him and offers him an interview for a Janitor's role.

Jeff and Sylvia want to get married right away and Christopher is so happy, he puts a delightful smile on Jeff's face when he refers to him as 'Dad.' Jeff asks Harry if he and Tina will be witnesses at their ceremony. Jeff and Sylvia get hitched and head off on their honeymoon, as Christopher returns to college.

Helen encourages Greg to see his father, but Greg stands by what he said, that his father no longer exists.

Harry is lying in bed, when he see's Tina walking towards him naked. She jumps on top of him and makes love to him. Harry runs his hand onto Tina's body, but then his vision of Tina, becomes his vision of Jill Flanders. Jill is completely naked and she gives him a grin as she raises a kitchen knife at him. Harry awakes from his nightmare screaming. Tina calms him down and Harry is relieved that it wasn't real.

One Month later, Christmas Eve 1996, Harry steps into the elevator of the WTC and a tall blonde girl with a veil around her head, wearing sunglasses and lots of make up holds up a mistletoe and in a squeaky voice asks for a kiss. Harry accepts, but she grabs his face and places a passionate kiss on his lips. They take the elevator to the ground floor and Harry leaves her behind, not realizing he kissed Jill Flanders, who's donning a disguise (wig, veil etc).

NINE MONTHS LATER, SUMMER 1997, appear on the screen. The mayor of New York hands Harry the scissors to cut the ribbon to welcome opening of the 'New Jersey Suspension Bridge.' Jill Flanders is watching the TV and throws a glass at the screen, when she see's him kissing his wife, Tina in celebration.

That evening, Tina heads home early from the celebration party, leaving Harry with his work colleagues. Tina heads into the bathroom via the bedroom and starts to run a bath, unaware that somebody has lock picked the apartment and entered undetected. Tina runs her hand across the running water to test the temperature, she turns around and is cornered by intruder Jill Flanders brandishing a kitchen knife 'Glenn Close' style  
'You and I have some unfinished business bitch,' Jill sniggers.  
Tina is terrified and Jill Flanders kicks the bathroom door shut and the screen goes black.

TO BE CONTINUED appears on the screen.

**END OF SEASON TWO.**

**END OF EPISODE THIRTY THREE.**

**SEASON THREE, EPISODE THIRTY FOUR COMING SOON**


End file.
